Battling Over Jack
by Stun04
Summary: Post episode 3.13 Kate is obviously feeling regret about Skate, Juliet wants off the island to be with Jack, Sayid wants the women to stop fighting & Jack just wants to kill Locke. Rated M for language & possible smut at some point. Jate & hints of Jacket
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this starts after the last episode of Lost. I didn't actually watch the whole thing just a few clips so any details I get wrong from the show I apologize. This is going to be a Jate fic but be warned here will be some hints of Jacket in here, and some Kate angst (though she deserves some of it). And seriously Tom is becoming my new favorite character, I don't even watch the show anymore but I love that guy. Also yes there will be some Juliet sympathy going on mostly cause if I was her and stuck on this island I'd freak out if Locke blew up my escape too. You know you were all wishing a piece of debris would fly out and hit Locke paralyzing him again and Jack laughing and pointing at him like Nelson from the Simpsons. Now that would have been a great episode. So read on.

**BATTLING OVER JACK**

Tom managed to slip Jack and Juliet out of the chaos that ensued after the large explosion. He left his fellow island mates to deal with bald man and fiery debris. He noticed both the doctor and blonde woman were both especially quiet. He noticed Juliet looked defeated and broken and every once in awhile let out a small sniffle. He had grabbed Juliet to try to block her from the explosion and hadn't missed her pained exclamation as her way off the island was literally ripped out from beneath her. Jack was dangerously silent and Tom was more worried about that, a man acting in rage and anger is predictable but one who remained cold, quiet and calculating was very dangerous. He quickly brought them to the recreation room where Kate was still being held. He felt bad for the way things had happened. He had always managed to watch everything unfold from a spectator's position, never involving himself too much. He did feel bad for the other survivors and wasn't sure he completely agreed with Ben's tactics. He was also convinced Locke's antics were not of his own partaking. When he had first seen Kate his heart had sunk, he had hoped she would have listened to Jack and left well alone, except she didn't and now everything was going to hell. He glanced back at Juliet and felt a twinge of remorse. She was a good woman who deserved more and he had felt happy for her that she was finally getting away; he was even a little bit envious as well. Now everything was back to square one and though he knew he could face the wrath of Ben and the others he decided he would try to help as much as he could. First, by at least allowing Jack, Juliet, Kate and Sayid to try to figure out some sort of plan.

He nodded at the guard at the rec room.

"I'm putting these two in here for time being, go along and get the Iraqi and bring him here, I'll guard the door." Tom said smoothly and the guard looked at him questioningly.

"You mean put them all together, are you sure that's smart?" he asked skeptically.

"Hey I'm just doing what I'm told" Tom said giving a smile. "Boss says he wants them all here, and that no one is supposed to know about it so as of now you and are the only ones in the know and that is how the boss wants it" Tom said seriously and he watched the young guard sit up straighter as his new found importance settled in.

"Ok I'll go get him" the guard said seriously as he went out towards the location of Sayid. Tom followed him with his yes and shook his head slightly "Idiot" he murmured quietly. He entered the rec room and noticed Kate sit up immediately, he held his hand up behind him motioning for Jack and Juliet to remain quiet. They quietly entered and as Kate saw Jack she started to say something but was silenced as Tom put his fingers to his lips. He then walked over to the corner of the room and picked up a chair. He stood on it and fished around in the light fixture above him and smiled as he pulled his hand out holding a small electronic listening device. He stepped down and under the watchful stares of the other three he crushed it in his hand.

"Oops, looks like this bug got crushed; we'll have to replace it tomorrow." With a nod to Jack and a reassuring squeeze to Juliet's arm he left the room to wait for Sayid.

"What's going on?" Kate asked confused, besides Tom's behavior she noticed Jack was expressionless and the blonde named Juliet was looking shell shocked.

"That son of a bitch" spat Juliet hatefully startling Kate but getting no reaction from Jack. She began to pace angrily talking to herself. "I knew it was too easy, I knew it, but I actually believed him god I was so stupid to think he was actually going to let me go." Her voice rose slightly the angrier she got. Kate couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy as she realized that not only was Jack going to leave the island but Juliet was going to go with him. Something had obviously changed that though and Kate had no clue what.

"I'm going to die here" Juliet said slightly hysterically. "They won't just kill me though, oh no they'll make me live out every year until I'm old living on this god forsaken hell hole!" she shouted and tears began to slip down her cheeks. "I just want to go home I want to go home, he promised me that son of a bitch promised me." She began to hyperventilate and Jack finally glanced over at her. Kate watched as he reached out and grasped the panicking woman's arm.

"Hey" he said softly but firmly. "Jules listen to me," when he realized she still wasn't paying attention he gave her a little shake, "Juliet!" he said loudly and she glanced at him as if noticing his presence in the room for the first time. She looked up and found herself lost in his eyes.

"We are going to be ok, Jules but you need to calm down and focus ok? None of us are going to get out of here unless we work together and think things through with clear heads. Now I need you focused ok? You know the area and how things run I need you" he said firmly and Juliet nodded. "Good" Jack said giving her a gentle smile and he caressed her cheek gently. "We'll be ok"

"I'm sorry" Juliet said ashamed for her breakdown but Jack just shook his head as if to say forget about it.

Kate watched the two and she decided she did not like how close Jack was to this woman, this Other. She looked back at him questioningly.

"Jack what the hell is going on, why aren't you leaving the island?" her voice choked up slightly at the thought of him being gone forever.

Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly and gave a bitter laugh, "And you thought I was a traitor" he said in an amused tone that wasn't all that funny.

Before Kate could respond the door opened and in came Sayid being led by Tom. Sayid looked suspiciously at Jack and Juliet but his hard stare only wavered for a second when he noticed Kate and that she was ok.

"With everything hitting the fan I say you have a couple hours before people start wanting to look for you." He nodded to Jack and Juliet and Jack nodded slightly. "I'll just be outside if you need anything, three knocks on the door means we have company." With that he walked out closing the door behind him. There was a strange silence in the room as everyone tried to take in the appearance of everyone else.

Finally Kate broke the silence, "Jack what is going on? What did you mean by me thinking you were a traitor?" she asked quietly.

Jack sighed and slid down the wall to settle on the floor, it didn't go unnoticed by Sayid and especially Kate that Juliet quickly sat by his side.

"Well remember when I told you not to come back, that was because I was getting off the island and was going to go for help. Things have kind of changed because somehow Ben got to Locke and Locke is working with him and he just managed to blow up our way off this damn island." Jack said tiredly.

"Locke did what?" Kate asked shocked.

"He never did want off this island" Sayid said quietly looking at Jack. Jack nodded in agreement and gave a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"Nice to see you again Sayid, actually that's a lie, it isn't you shouldn't have come." Jack said with a bitter and sad smile. "Not that I don't appreciate the effort but well you know what I mean" he said and Sayid gave a nod in agreement.

"I am glad to see you are all right as well. I was a little nervous when I saw you playing football; it seems to me now you were just going along with the motions." Though it was a statement Jack could hear the underlying question in Sayid's tone.

"Yeah, play along do what they want, don't ask too many questions and stay under the radar." Jack said and he glanced over at Juliet who gave him a small smile and a nod of understanding. She felt like she had been playing along for longer than she could remember.

"So you were supposed to leave?" Sayid asked curiously.

"Yeah I made a deal that I would stay and help Ben and other people with medical problems. In return Kate and Sawyer got to go back, and if I stayed on through Ben's recovery I would get to go home. Off the island completely."

"And you" Sayid turned a suspicious stare at Juliet which Kate couldn't help but smirk at.

Juliet chuckled with no humor. "I was to only be here temporarily, when that didn't happen I got to be a problem, especially when I shot Danny so you and the hillbilly could escape." Juliet said distastefully looking at Kate for the first time. She looked away as if Kate was nothing more than dirt on her shoe. Kate wasn't paying much attention to Juliet she was too busy watching Jack's reaction to the mention of Sawyer. How he quickly avoided her eyes and found the floor very interesting.

She had figured from their conversation before that he knew about her and Sawyer but had still held hope that maybe he didn't. His behavior now just confirmed her nightmare. Kate wanted to cry to scream to shake him and make him listen to her as she explained that what happened with Sawyer was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She had panicked and she always did stupid things when she panicked, it was practically her MO. She wanted to tell him she didn't love Sawyer and that she came back for Jack because her feelings for him were so much stronger than anything she ever felt for the southerner. She refrained though because sitting here in this room she realized she was looking at a different man and where the Jack from before might have given her another second chance once again, this one may not. She was pulled back by Juliet speaking to Jack.

"They might kill me now." She said softly but both Sayid and Kate heard it. Apparently so had Jack because his head jerked towards her in surprise.

"The deal was they couldn't kill me and had to let me go as long as you did what they wanted Jack. You followed through on your end but they chucked their promises out the window the minute the deal was made. Ben will probably kill me and this whole time was just to give me false hope and laugh at my stupidity." Juliet said sadly. She was grateful to Jack for saving her when he didn't have to, for taking care of her branding when he didn't have to, basically for showing any kind of compassion to her when he didn't have to. She found herself saddened by the thought that now she would probably never get the chance to show him how grateful she was, or what kind of impact he had on her life.

Jack swore under his breath and he pulled Juliet closer to him.

"Hey I said before it was you and I and I meant it. Ok? You are not going to die and I am not going to let them kill you, we stick to the original plan, we stick together." He said reassuringly and Juliet wanted to believe him so bad though deep down she couldn't imagine this ending happy for anyone in this room.

Kate watched this and couldn't help but scowl slightly at Jack's affection towards Juliet. She knew she had no claim to Jack, especially now after what she had done with Sawyer, but it didn't mean she would be happy having to see Juliet throw herself at Jack every five minutes. Sure she was grateful for Juliet's help in their escape from Danny but that didn't mean Kate was ever going to like her. As if sensing Kate's anger Juliet looked up and the two women's eyes met. Though no words were spoken and no expressions changed on their faces it was a fact known between the two of them. They both wanted Jack and neither was going to back down from getting him. An unspoken war had just formed between the blonde and brunette.

Sayid noticing the sudden hostility in the room quickly tried to get the focus back on the problem at hand. The last thing he needed was two fighting women while trying to execute a daring escape plan. He looked over at Jack, who seemed to be ignoring both women and doing some thinking of his own,

"What do you think Jack?" Sayid asked and Jack let out a large sigh.

"Jules, besides the sub what else is there that we can use to get out of here?" Jack asked and Juliet thought hard about everything she had seen on the island.

"Nothing that could get us to civilization." She said with a sigh, "The sub and the boat Michael took were our best bets."

"What about to get us to the other island?" Jack asked and couldn't help but smirk at the face Juliet made.

"The other island?" she asked. "Well I guess there are a couple boats around we could use. Canoes and rafts but how is getting to that island going to help? I mean we can't just go there and expect them not to follow us."

"Face it Jules, you know it's the best we got" Jack said and his voice took on a slightly teasing tone. "You just don't want to go live in a makeshift tent and have to shower in ocean water and live off of fruit and boar meat." He said and Juliet shot him a dark look.

"Well there is the chance they still want us for something and we can just stay on in our houses with electricity and running water and actual food" she said with a slight smirk. Though the situation was nowhere near funny the two needed the slight teasing to relieve the tension.

Even Sayid chuckled slightly it did sound preposterous to give up all of those amenities to go live on the other island. "What about Locke?" he asked.

"I don't know but either way he's not living with me" Jack said sarcastically and even Kate smiled a little, then she grew serious.

"What about us?" she asked gesturing towards Sayid.

"Well the deal was you got to leave when Jack and I left, something tells me that isn't going to happen now." Juliet said glancing at the door. "Any chance any more of your people will come looking?"

"No" Sayid said. "I explained to those remaining that if we don't come back then all searches were to stop. No use in people getting themselves in any more trouble."

"That's good" Jack said with a nod, he still felt annoyed though that he had given Kate stern instruction to never come back and she had ignored it. He wondered if she told Sayid and Locke about his wishes before they left the safety of their camp. He sighed he knew he was going to have to let that go; he couldn't keep blaming her for coming for him. What was in the past was just that and nothing could be undone now. He did have one question, one that he didn't want to ask but felt he better.

"What about Sawyer, won't he come looking for you?" he asked Kate never looking at her but at the door as if waiting to see someone appear.

Kate felt another twinge of guilt as she saw Jack avoid her glance. "No he won't be coming." She said quietly and she noticed Jack move his gaze to hers questioningly so she continued. "He has absolutely no reason to come here" she said hoping Jack would understand what she was trying to say. Jack looked thoughtful but before either could speak Juliet popped in.

"Well that's got to suck for you" she said looking in Kate's direction. "What you two get into a lover's spat over who gets to use the last of the std meds?"

Kate stood up with an angry growl and went for Juliet but was held back by Sayid. She noticed Jack putting a restraining hold on Juliet and quietly telling her to quit it. "You bitch" Kate snarled pulling against Sayid's grip with no success.

"I'm the bitch?" Juliet asked loudly. "I'm not the one who led Jack on and then used him to save some std ridden hillbillies life. I didn't ask Jack to sacrifice himself so I could then have gross cage sex. Seriously you two hadn't showered in over a week that's disgusting! I also didn't then decide at the last minute that oh gee maybe I shouldn't leave Jack behind but then did it anyway. I also wasn't the one who disregarded Jack's one request of you to never come back. Then what do you do, you bring Locke who has now screwed all of us over. So before you start calling me a bitch _Katherine,_ be sure to look in the mirror first."

With that Juliet sat back against the wall and looked straight ahead. She knew that entire tirade was childish and not helping the situation but she wasn't going to lie it had felt good to take Kate down a peg or two.

Jack rubbed his eyes wearily, he really didn't need this right now not from either woman.

"Enough" he said loudly, "The both of you, this isn't helping"

"Sorry" Juliet said quietly to him and he just gave a slight nod. Kate still furious shook Sayid off but sat back down. Now wasn't the time but she knew her and Juliet were going to have it out properly when the time was right.

"Look Ben says there is contact with the world, so either we try to find contact here or we get the hell out of here and make for the other island where we will probably never find rescue but maybe just live a life that doesn't involve these people" he said as he looked at the group. "So what's it going to be?"

OK gang there it is let me know what you think. Jaters I know I was kind of harsh to Kate in this chapter but seriously everything said she kinda had coming and I promise things will get better. Also I don't watch the show anymore so my story will probably vary from the show quite a bit, so just giving you fair warning. So if you are interested in more please review and let me know. Also to my fans of Love and Lust in Thailand and Changes Are Ahead, updates are coming I'm going on a week long vacation and when I return I will be updating those two stories and this one if you are interested in it. So hit the little button :)


	2. Chapter 2

K gang here's the next update. I know you don't want to hear this but Juliet is growing on me, not only did she call Kate out for being a moron during Left Behind she also used well placed sarcasm which always wins my approval, and as I have said many times she may be a bitch but then again if I was about to get off crap-hole island and my escape blew up in front of me literally, I'd be a raging bitch and would be hitting on Jack…oh wait that's what I would do sorry got a little off track there hehe. Ok so read ahead and I know some of you want instant Jate but I wouldn't count too much on that, like in real life and what I have a feeling what will happen on the show it is going to take some time. Plus if Kate jumped into bed with Jack like a week after Sawyer then she'd really be a slut. But don't panic there will be Jatey moments in the chapters ahead.

**CHAPTER 2**

The group didn't have too long to think about their choices when Tom entered the cabin in a hurry. He had two knapsacks with him and was looking at the door nervously. Jack immediately stood as the other three looked over curiously.

"What's going on?" Jack asked looking the man over.

"Change of plans, Ben feels he has no use for you anymore. I packed these bags with enough supplies to last you for long enough to get to the other island. There are two small canoes on the northern coast." Tom said and he looked and Juliet who nodded knowing the location he was talking about. "Jules you have to go with him. Ben will never forgive you for choosing Jack over him. If you stay…" his voice trailed off but Juliet knew exactly what he was saying.

"I stay, I die" she said accepting her fate. "Well I did say I wanted to leave didn't I?" she said with a rueful smile. She stood shakily to her feet and gave Tom a nod. "Not much of a choice huh?" she whispered soflty. Jack saw her sadness and he stroked her arm comfortingly. He felt guilty, he had promised Juliet he would get her home and he had blindly allowed them both to be duped by Ben.

"Look here's everything, I'll give you guys five minutes and then you have to get out of here." With that he went over to Kate and Sayid and removed both of their handcuffs. With a nod to Jack Tom let himself out of the room. Jack looked over at Kate and Sayid lost in thought. After a few seconds he cleared his mind and moved into action. He grabbed a knapsack and threw the other to Sayid.

"Guess we're hiking it" he said. Kate stood but looked warily at Juliet, she had mixed feeling about the blonde woman, on one hand she felt bad that the woman would most likely die due to her helping them if she stayed but did Kate trust her enough to not feel strange about her coming with. Obviously Sayid was feeling the same way but unlike Kate he had no problem verbalizing his objections.

"I'm not sure I'm willing to let her come with" Sayid said and Kate felt a breath of relief exhale from her lungs. She stilled though when she saw Jack completely stiffen. He looked at Sayid and Kate realized she had never seen Jack's eyes darken so dangerously before.

"She's been exiled for helping them" he said pointing at Kate and she felt her heart jolt at the coldness and informal way he pointed at her in reference to her and Sawyer. "She saved my life and was punished by branding for it. So here's the choices, either all four of us go and we get the hell out of here, or you object to Juliet and she and I stay behind and you and Kate can find the boats on your own and go." Jack said his arms crossed against his chest and clearly read he would not be budging.

"Jack that's crazy" Kate said stepping up to him. "Look you can't blame us for being a little wary I mean she was one of them how can we be sure we can trust her? You can't stay here though, you have to come back."

"She's right Jack, you need to go. You staying would just make my sacrifice be worthless. Go with them, get out of here. Go past Ben's place and keep left you'll see a trail stay on it and it will lead you to the boats." Juliet said. She would never forgive herself if Jack was hurt because of her.

"First off." Jack said looking darkly at Juliet. "I'm not going without you. Second of all, you're worried you can't trust Juliet?" he said looking at Kate. "Well I don't trust anyone but her so you've heard my conditions. So make your choice time is running out."

Kate felt like a knife had been imbedded in her chest at his words. He didn't trust anyone not even her. Even when she had promised him she would have his back? She realized with a thought that sunk in her heart that she had broken that promise when she had asked him to sacrifice himself for Sawyer. She never thought to ask Jack what it would cost him to do the surgery she was just too busy worrying about Sawyer. She then pretty much killed the promise dead then by having sex with him while Jack was away making those sacrifices for her. She couldn't blame him for his mistrust of her. She deserved his skepticism, she had lied and betrayed him so many times over she was a fool to think he would just keep forgiving her.

She would earn that trust back though; she would earn the right to have his back once again. She took a deep breath and swallowed her pride.

"Jack if that's how you feel then I'll support you, Juliet should come with" the words tasted bitter in her mouth but if it earned her even one point with Jack she would take it.

Jack looked slightly shocked at Kate's reply but didn't spend too much time on it as time was running out as he looked at Sayid. The Iraqi thought about it for a second and then gave a reluctant nod. With that Jack put the knapsack on his back and gestured for Juliet to follow. She walked next to him and clasped his arm. "Thank you" she whispered and Jack just gave her a nod but a small smile grazed his lips making her feel a little better. She walked out first and Sayid followed her out and then Kate.

"Thanks" Jack said not really looking at her. It was killing him to be so close to her without the right to touch her the way he used to. He also had very mixed feelings about this decision. Part of him was hoping for them to say no and he'd have an excuse to stay here. Now he would have to go back to the beach where he would be forced to live near Kate again. He would have to see her with Sawyer and he already knew the minute he was back Sawyer would be rubbing his face in the fact that Kate chose him over Jack. He felt like he almost needed Juliet to come with him. She had been there she had seen his heartbreak. It was stupid but he was the only one she knew. She would be his friend and he wouldn't have to share her or listen to her try to explain away or excuse Kate and Sawyer's relationship, the way he was sure the others would. It didn't make all that sense logically but Jack wasn't much about logic at the moment he was trying to keep his heart intact and to try to continue breathing when around Kate and Sawyer.

"For what?" Kate asked him confusion bringing him back from his thoughts.

"For supporting me with Juliet. I know she was involved with you and Sawyer's captivity but she's different from them. She's a good person who got sucked into a bad situation." Jack said quickly just wanting to get outside he felt like he couldn't breathe near her.

"You'll always have my support Jack" Kate said softly taking his hand in hers and they found themselves staring into one another's eyes. Kate felt so drawn to him and all she wanted to do was stay close to him. She missed their closeness and she wanted it back. Jack found himself being pulled into her gaze and found himself stepping closer to her. Before anything could happen though a flash of her and Sawyer half-naked and cuddling flashed through his mind and he released her hand as if burned.

"We should go" he said quickly and was out the door leaving Kate staring after him. They had just had a moment and he couldn't deny the feelings were still there, she knew he felt it. It was the step in the right direction to getting Jack back. Now she was just going to have to find a way to earn his forgiveness.

Ok there it is, hit the button and do your thing


	3. Chapter 3

Ok let's get some things straight here.

Juliet is evil, Kate whores it up with Sawyer once again, Sawyer is still dumb enough to believe Kate is in love with him, Jack has turned into a flaming moron, Claire had a perfectly timed bomb ticking in her that went off at the exact time Juliet made it to the beach, and now there is supposed to be an epic war between two sides, one led by Jack and the other by Sawyer

And people wonder why I don't watch Lost anymore yeesh this show just seems to get worse and worse rolls eyes

Sorry just venting as you can tell I've pretty much given up on the show I'll still write AU mostly cause I think anything has to be better than what the actual writers are trying to accomplish and they seriously wonder why their ratings have dropped?

**CHAPTER 3**

The trip back to their island had been long and full of tension. Jack and Juliet had spoken quietly to one another and Jack had even had a couple conversations with Sayid. He was just polite to Kate though, and that was worse than anything. She could handle him ignoring her, for him to do that it meant there were still feelings there, something to hold on to. But his treatment of her as if she were any average person hurt the worst. Even as strangers when she stumbled on him that fateful day on the beach there had been an instant connection a comfort level that now seemed to have vanished off the map.

Now when he looked at her or spoke to her politely it was as if she was anyone, not someone special. They finally made it back to the beach and Kate wasn't sure how she felt, she knew Sawyer would be there and she felt uncomfortable about seeing him again. She felt bad for sleeping with him and still couldn't excuse her actions only knowing if she could she would go back and would never have done it in the first place. She looked up as she heard Juliet laugh softly and she saw Jack smiling at the blonde the way he used to smile at her. Yes if she could go back she never would have slept with Sawyer, it had ruined everything. She noticed Jack slowing down and she realized he looked nervous, her heart hurt for him and she wanted to comfort him.

Jack approached the clearing and felt himself unconsciously tense. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face all of these people. He had changed and he wasn't sure he could or would be the man they expect him to be. He also wasn't ready to face Sawyer, not when he knew that the Southerner would most likely make his life a living hell and seeing Kate with him day in and out was going to be torturous. He startled as he felt a hand slip into his. He looked up expecting to see Juliet beside him but realized she was ahead of him a few feet with Sayid. He glanced over and found Kate looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked softly.

"I uh, I guess I'm a little nervous" Jack said looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Don't be Jack, everyone is going to be thrilled to see you. We've missed you so much." Kate said and she felt the tears welling in her eyes. Jack looked over and saw the emotion in her beautiful eyes and he felt his heart melt.

"Kate" he said but before he could finish Kate launched herself into his arms and for the first time held him tightly. Jack was so confused but he found himself hugging her back and just enjoying the feel of her in his arms once again.

"Please Jack, I know I hurt you but please don't hate me. I want to make things right again with us. I made a stupid mistake and I regret it more than anything. Please" she begged her face pressed into his shoulder.

Jack felt his heart contrast bitter sweetly. She had just admitted she regretted Sawyer and wanted another chance with him, but at the same time, she still slept with Sawyer, and even though they weren't together and Kate didn't cheat on him he still couldn't get the image out of his mind.

"Kate, I don't know" he said softly. She looked at him with pleading eyes but he just shook his head slightly. "I need a little time ok?" he asked and Kate nodded.

"Jack?" both looked up to see Juliet standing before them looking rather uncomfortable at interrupting the moment. Jack immediately let go of Kate which didn't go unnoticed by either woman.

"Yeah come on lets do this" Jack said to Juliet and he gave Kate a small nod, which she felt was a huge improvement. She still hated to see him with Juliet though. She knew she was going to have to earn Jack's trust back but she also knew she was going to have to fight Juliet for him as well. She was ready though. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find Sayid.

"I do not trust her" he said looking at Jack and Juliet.

Kate nodded slightly, "I don't know what to think, I mean she did help Sawyer and me and they did leave her behind. But I don't like her either. She seems very intent on keeping Jack wrapped around her little finger" she said her voice taking on a bitter tone.

"I will be keeping my eye on her" Sayid said quietly and with that he walked onto the beach.

Sun was the first person to see Jack she had been watching the waves when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. When she focused on Jack her heart and leapt into her throat and in her excitement she struggled to find the English words. She hopped up and down for a second when she was able to gain her wits.

"Jack's Back!!" she cried out gaining the attention of the people around her. Jin had heard the excitement in his wife's voice and heard the word Jack so he was able to figure out the situation easily. She ran down the beach and launched herself into Jack's arms, who caught her and hugged her back laughing at the normally quiet and calm woman's demeanor.

Soon Jack found himself being surrounded by people hugging him and touching him and giving him words of well wishes. He found himself being pulled into a bear hug and realized it was Hurley squeezing the air out of him.

"Dude, thank god you're back. We missed you so much" the man said lifting Jack off his feet in his excitement.

"Thanks Hurley" Jack said with a grin as he was put back on the ground. "I've missed you all and I'm glad to be here." He hugged Charlie and then found himself being wrapped up in a hug by Claire who held him tightly. Jack couldn't explain it but he felt something different towards the young blonde woman. He couldn't explain it but a surge of protectiveness filled him when he was around her. Little did he know Claire was feeling the same thing.

Juliet had stepped aside and watched Jack reunite with his friends with a smile on her face. She was so happy to see him happy. She was also glad to see he had people who cared for him, people who would probably treat him better than Kate. She glanced over and saw Kate talking to Sawyer and rolled her eyes. One minute ago the woman was hugging Jack telling him she regretted Sawyer and seconds later she was with the southerner making googly eyes at him. God what a whore, Jack could seriously do so much better.

Jack managed to pull himself from the crowd. He notice people quieting down and looking behind him and he saw they were all looking towards Juliet.

He sighed, knowing this was going to be difficult.

"Look, I know you all have a lot of questions and I have a lot of answers for you but right now I'm really tired ok? First I just want to introduce you to Juliet, she helped us escape and is my friend ok. I promise I will explain more later but right now I'm just trying to stay upright on my feet" he said giving them all a charming smile and they smiled back at him.

"We left your tent just the way it was" Claire said, gesturing down the beach.

Kate had watched the reunion and felt happy for Jack when she felt an arm slip around her waist; she turned to see Sawyer and gave him a small smile. Even though she regretted sleeping with him she still wanted him as a friend.

"Hey Freckles," he said affectionately and Kate felt the guilt build in her. Sawyer was still looking at her like he did after that awful moment in the cage, he obviously hadn't moved on the way she had hoped he would. That's your fault idiot she thought to herself, you are the one who led him on how can you expect him to keep up with you keep jerking him around, the same way you jerk Jack around.

"Hey Sawyer" she said giving him a soft smile. She really did miss him as a friend so she leaned up and hugged him truly glad to be back and alive.

Suddenly, she felt Sawyer tense.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked coldly, and Kate realized he was talking about Juliet. She turned and saw Jack and Juliet standing only feet away. She slowly peeled her arm off of Sawyer but she noticed that Jack had quickly looked away from her.

Jack had been walking towards his shelter with Juliet he figured she could stay there until he could help build one for her. He was tired but he knew he had a lot to catch up on so he figured she could crash there while he was out. He looked up and felt his heart sink into his stomach with a resounding thud. There was Kate in Sawyer's arms. He blinked for a second as he watched the two intimately embrace. Jesus Christ he thought to himself bitterly. He did it again he fell into her trap all over again. Just moments ago she made it sound like Sawyer was a mistake and he was what she wanted and like the idiot he was he believed her. He felt himself grow cold, fuck this he was tired of being her plaything. Something she played with when it suited her but had no problem dropping on the ground when finding something better.

Juliet felt him tense and could feel his hurt coming off of him in waves. When Sawyer spoke she was afraid that Jack and Sawyer might come to blows right here and now.

"I said what the hell is she doing here?" Sawyer angrily repeated his question.

Jack made himself grow cold as he walked past Sawyer and Kate doing his best to pretend their presence had no affect on him at all.

"She's the hell with me" he said and continued right past, part of him wanting so badly to shout at Kate but held himself in. Juliet stuck close to his side knowing he was about to go off and afraid for him. She wanted to get him out of here as quickly as possible. She knew Kate had once again ripped his heart out.

"Yeah well I have a problem with that. And being that the group voted me new leader, I think we have an issue." Sawyer said with a smirk and knowing it would hurt the doctor he slipped his arm around Kate's waist as if to say mine.

To his shock Jack's reaction wasn't what he expected.

"They voted you new leader huh? Well I guess with me, Sayid, Kate and Locke gone they had to find someone." He said with a chuckle. He glanced down and saw Kate move away from Sawyer's arm but he was too tired and too hurt to read anything out of it. "Funny thing Sawyer, how people turn to you as a last resort." He let his eyes wander over Kate obviously and chuckled again as he and Juliet continued walking down the beach.

"Nice" Juliet said with a smirk looking back to see the stunned expression on Sawyer's face and the discomfort on Kate's.

"Come on, you can sleep in my shelter while I talk to a couple people and I'll get one built for you." Jack said holding in a yawn.

"I can make my own shelter, Jack" Juliet said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, I know you haven't camped out staying in your house with electricity and running water. I'm afraid you might be a little soft for this environment." He said teasing her and was rewarded by her giving him a shove.

"Oh shut up" she said smiling though. She knew he was hurting so if she could make him forget Kate and have a laugh then that's what she'd do.

"Oh god, home sweet home." He said sarcastically as they stopped in front of his old tent.

"You know I might be soft, it's not too late to go back. Maybe they won't kill us." Juliet said sending Jack off into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah I could see that going over well, marching back, hey guys we're just here for the house and running water don't mind us" Jack said with a snort.

"It could work" Juliet said seriously and seconds later they both burst into laughter.

"Get inside" he said giving her a small push with a shake of his head.

"You're so pushy" she said.

"You like it" he said following her in to see what he still owned inside.

Kate was watching Jack and Juliet smile and what looked like flirting and she felt sick. She knew Jack had seen her hug Sawyer and he barely blinked an eye before going off with that woman. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be she thought numbly. She always knew Jack was too good for her and now he seemed to be happy with Juliet. She had Sawyer who loved her. And maybe one day she could love him and even if she never did it wouldn't matter. Sawyer would keep her just to rub Jack's face in it he wouldn't care that Kate didn't love him because in the end he would still win. She turned to Sawyer as the images of Jack smiling and flirting with Juliet danced through her head.

She stroked Sawyer's arm. "I missed you" she said sweetly trying to hold in the bile that rose in her throat. She glanced up to see Sawyer looking at her in disgust. She gasped slightly and he tore his arm away from her.

"Oh I get it Freckles, you suddenly want me again and I'm supposed to ignore the fact that you were just making puppy eyes at Jack. So what Doc has a new girl and you are now willing to settle for me. Well screw you sweetheart, I ain't no consolation prize. I loved you and you blew it. I figured you never said it back because you needed time but I see now it's because of Jack. Well it must suck to know Jack obviously wants nothing to do with you. You've lost the both of us and are now all alone once again. You can swipe that sad little hurt look off your face it doesn't work on me." He spat out angrily. "See ya around" with that he turned and headed down the beach away from her. Kate felt the tears swell up in her eyes and she realized pathetically she didn't know who she was crying for. She owed it to Jack and Sawyer to cry for the horrible way she treated them but she also knew she was a selfish being and knew these tears were probably more for herself than anyone.

Ok so a little harsh to Kate but come on she has some serious growing up to do and she isn't going to do it until she realizes how selfish she's been about everything. Some hints for what's ahead. Juliet tries to fit in, Jack and Kate have a fight where all cards are laid on the table (its going to be ugly, hot and painful so expect passion) and while all this is going on our lovely Charlie and Hurley will be giving open commentary on their ideas of what is going on so. Hopefully that sounds interesting to you and hit the little review button.


	4. Chapter 4

**BE WARNED UGLINESS ENSUES: **Ok so I have no clue what's going on in the show right now but I did see a preview on tv where Kate tells Jack something along the lines of they haven't been telling him things because they don't trust him. Ok seriously that pissed me off royally, especially coming from Kate the little lying manipulator who can't even tell the truth to Jack or Sawyer and she has the guts to even imply Jack is untrustworthy because of his stay with the Others. He wouldn't have even stayed with them if she hadn't had asked him to basically sacrifice himself for Sawyer then she screws Sawyer and leaves Jack behind and then goes well gee Jack I'm not happy with how you're handling things. Her character is so dead to me unless we find out she's had a lobotomy and had her brain switched out with a village idiot. Is it just me or does anyone else miss JJ like tremendously? Ok sorry that was a pretty bad rant so I apologize and will now go on with the story, and don't panic just cause I'd love to see Old Smokey eat Kate and then spit her out cause she tastes bad on the show the Kate of my stories is safe from any such destruction. Ok so on with the story.

**CHAPTER 4**

To say things on the island had become stressful would be the year's biggest understatement. Somehow within just a couple days all hell had seemed to have broken loose. Somewhere along the way certain people who distrusted Juliet had decided that Jack was untrustworthy as well. Two of these people were Sayid and Sawyer. Others, who felt anger at just the thought of all people doubting Jack, had come to his defense angrily. Some of these people consisted of Charlie and Hurley. Ironically the subject of this island's biggest rift was unaware of any of this. In fact at the moment Jack was sitting on the beach having a conversation with Juliet about disgusting things they studied in med school. The two were laughing at each others antics and just enjoying the light breeze that was cooling them from the hot sun. Jack had stayed away from Kate since his return finding it a whole lot less painful to just avoid her and Sawyer at all costs. He spent most of his time with Juliet or goofing off with Hurley and Charlie in between fixing the random injuries that seem to show up at his so called doorstep. He didn't mind though the busier he stayed the easier it was to not think about Kate and how is heart ached when he did think of her. So needless to say he was slightly surprised when Kate came over to speak to him and Juliet.

"I swear that might be the most disgusting thing I've ever heard" Juliet said laughing as Jack told her of a patient with a tendency to stick objects into certain body cavities.

"You think it's disgusting? Try being me, I was the one who had to pull it out." Jack said shuddering dramatically. Juliet was laughing but he noticed as her voice trailed off and her eyes focused on something behind him. He glanced over and was surprised to see Kate approaching him.

"Jack" she said his name almost tentatively when she reached him. "Can we talk for a second?" she asked.

"Sure" Jack said with a shrug, "What's up?"

"Um" Kate cleared her throat and then gave a look towards Juliet, "Can we talk alone?"

Jack sighed he was tired of the distrust of Juliet, he had noticed a couple people were starting to act kindly to her but it was people like Sayid, Sawyer and Kate who annoyed him the most. The phrase about people who live in glass houses should never throw rocks summed his feelings for those three perfectly.

"Anything you need to say, just say Kate, it saves me the time and effort of just having to repeat it all to her later." Jack tried to keep his voice unaffected and neutral as to not give away the fact that all he wanted to do was touch and feel her.

Kate flinched for a second and looked down at the blonde woman who was playing with the sand as if it was the most fascinating thing she'd ever seen.

"Fine" Kate bit out. "Sawyer and Sayid don't believe the Others are gone for good so they are putting together a group of people to go looking for them." she said and watched his expression go from calm to confused to plain annoyed.

"That's their big plan?" Jack asked almost incredulously. "Do they have any clue to where to begin looking?" he asked.

Kate nodded slightly, "Sayid has it all planned out and they've gone over it a million times and this is the best way to get it done."

"Wait" Jack said shaking his head slightly. "How come no one said anything to me about this?" Jack asked, his voice not angry or conceited just curious.

"No one is sure that you can even be trusted Jack" Kate said looking back towards Juliet.

If Kate had taken a gun out and shot him point blank in the chest he doubted that would have been more of a surprise. He felt the sickness land in his stomach with a resounding internal thud. His voice caught as he went to speak, people didn't trust him? His hurt feelings began to change and evolve into anger. He had done everything in his power for these people and this is how they repay him, by treating him with doubt? He glanced over at Juliet who also looked slightly stricken. He decided right there and then to end this all. He was too damn tired to deal with all of their crap.

"Well I guess if no one trusts me there is no reason for me to stick around." He said standing up quickly. Juliet was also confused by his words but stood quietly beside him.

"What?" Kate asked confused, did Jack just say something about not sticking around? She stared at him befuddled. "What are you talking about Jack?" she asked.

"Well the Others abandoned their old village, the ones with houses and electricity. If people don't want me here I'll gladly go back there and finally get some peace and quiet." He said with a nonchalant shrug. Kate glanced at Juliet who looked just as equally stumped. Jack looked at the blonde. "Of course it's your decision but I'd like for you to come with me." Jack said and Juliet struggled to find the right words about her feelings. After a few seconds of being struck dumbfounded she finally gave Jack a look and a slight nod.

"I go where you go" Juliet said and she gave Kate a confused glance. She meant what she said if Jack was leaving there was no question that she'd follow him but was he serious?

"Good" Jack said with a tight smile. Juliet looked between Jack and Kate and decided to excuse herself because she thought things were about to get ugly.

"I'll just go pack my things." She said and made her way to her tent.

"Jack, you can't leave" Kate said exasperated. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard" she yelled getting angry with him and his coldness.

"Really, that's the stupidest thing you've ever heard Kate? I mean are you sure, because if you ever listened to yourself speak I'm sure you would find that to be untrue" he said harshly as he tried to move past her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kate shouted. The anger inside her was boiling as was the hurt that he had inflicted upon her.

"My problem? You want to know what my problem is? Let's see Kate where should we start oh how about how people who I have worked my ass off trying to keep safe and alive suddenly find me untrustworthy. And lets be honest Kate you calling me untrustworthy is the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." His voice grew bitter as his hurt and anger over the last few weeks bubbled to the surface. "Oh and let me get this straight you and Sawyer and Sayid don't like the way I'm acting since being held captive. I'm sorry Kate I didn't realize I needed permission from you lot to feel my own feelings. Let's not even mention the fact you have the nerve to say anything about my captivity when you're the one who asked me to sacrifice myself so you could be with your precious Sawyer." Jack spat out.

"They were going to kill him" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah and you never bothered to ask me what it would cost me to do it did you. No that would mean you would actually have to think of something beside your own needs and wants and we know that's impossible isn't it? You never bothered to ask about how one group of people wanted Ben alive and the other group wanting him dead. You never thought to ask if perhaps my life would be in danger for helping him, no you were too busy thinking about screwing him to bother with anything else." He shouted in her face. He felt like he was possessed he had never in his life spoken to someone the way he was yelling at her but part of him didn't care. He was leaving anyway so what did it matter.

Kate felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She thought over what he said and realized he was right she never did give any consideration to what Jack would have been giving up to save Sawyer. Before she could speak though, Jack continued his rant.

"So then I'm forced to watch you two on tape. Then I make it so you can go so you can leave safely and you have the guts to tell me you're unhappy with how I'm handling things? Well fuck you Kate how's that. Fuck you. I'm sick of your shit and your insanity and your constant selfishness. You want me gone that's not a problem because I've come to the conclusion I don't need you or anyone else who is going to question every move I make so stay here with Sawyer and I hope you can be happy together." With that he pushed past her and started to walk away.

"You're a real fucking bastard Jack" she screamed tears streaming down her face. Jack turned and looked at her coldly and Kate felt like she was staring at a stranger.

"Yeah Kate, maybe I am let's put it to a test shall we. When Sawyer told you he loved you was it before or after he told you he screwed Ana Lucia just days before you?" Jack said and he felt sick as he watched the stunned expression move across her face. He gave a solemn nod. "Guess I really am that much of a bastard, have a good life Kate" with that he walked over the hill and left her alone.

Meanwhile, Juliet was gathering her things when Sayid noticed her packing

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked loudly drawing the attention of many of the beach dwellers. Juliet stiffened knowing Sayid was going to make things hard on her.

"Jack is leaving the camp and I'm going with him" she said quietly still gathering her items.

"And where are you two exactly going?" Sawyer asked joining the conversation. "We already have a plan to deal with the others we don't need interference…" he was cut off by Juliet.

"We're not doing anything about the Others" Juliet said with a sigh. "We're leaving the beach, for good." There was a startled gasp through the crowd as they heard what she said.

"Why the hell would Jacko just up and leave?" Sawyer asked confused.

"I don't know, why don't you go ask your girlfriend being she just cornered him to ask him the same thing." Juliet said and felt a small flash of satisfaction as a look of jealously passed through the southerner's eyes.

"Wait a sec" Hurley piped in looking at Juliet seriously. "You and Jack are like leaving for good? To like go live somewhere else?" he asked, and Juliet gave him a nod. Hurley stopped for a second and then spoke. "Ok well wait for me then I'm going to go pack my things."

"Hurley you can't leave with them" Sayid said disbelieving.

"Why not dude?" Hurley asked. As he was speaking Jack showed up and was watching the scene in front of him as he walked to stand next to Juliet who gave him an apologetic look for things getting out of hand. She also noticed a tear stained Kate walk up quietly and Juliet couldn't help but notice the heartbroken way she was looking at Jack. Her attention was brought back to Hurley. "I mean Jack was the one who has kept us alive all this time. Why wouldn't I want to go with him? I mean no offense but who's going to be in charge here, you Sayid, you just sit and pout all day, or Sawyer and Kate? They going to lead us when they aren't acting like people from the Jerry Springer show?" he looked at Kate.

"Sorry Kate, I mean you've been great but truth is not many people like they way you act when you're around Sawyer." He shrugged and looked at Jack. "Dude I'm with you, so I'm going to go get my things." Hurley turned to go to his tent.

"Wait a second" Jack said holding his hands up. "I don't want anyone to do anything just because I am. Ok? I'm leaving because I don't want to be here anymore ok? That doesn't mean you have to come with, I have no hard feelings towards anyone who is happy here on the beach." even at this point he was still acting like a leader.

"Well that's a shame because I'm going too." Everyone looked stunned over to Charlie. The last person anyone expected to up and leave especially in the company of Juliet. "I mean Hurley is right, we're here and I'm here especially because of you. I'd rather take my chances with you." Charlie said, he didn't look at Claire knowing this could be the end of the them but it was how he felt.

"Cause dude it sucked when you were gone" Hurley said and a couple people smiled softly.

"Well if you don't mind going slow for me and my baby I'm going to get my things." Claire said finally. "I might not trust Juliet but I trust you Jack. So if you excuse me" with that Claire, Charlie and Hurley all went to get their things. There were suddenly voices and mutterings heard throughout the beach as people were discussing with what just happened. Jack looked at Juliet feeling slightly shocked and she gave him a small nod.

"So where exactly are we going?" Bernard asked hand in hand with Rose. Rose had made it quite clear she was going to follow Jack.

"The others abandoned an entire village with houses, electricity and running water. They might not have left the island" he said looking towards Sayid. "But they let there." Jack said with a small shrug.

He watched as the older couple and other people all went to gather their things. He was stunned he never expected this kind of following. He figured it would just be him and Juliet on their own.

"When do we leave" Jack turned stunned to hear a voice behind him he turned to see Kate staring at him. He wasn't sure what to say and reading the confusion on his face Kate continued. "During your tirade you never let me finish, I said some people didn't trust you. I never said I was one of those people. Though I have a feeling I had what you said coming. So what time do we leave." Her voice was emotionless and she looked at him like a stranger on the street. Jack felt his heart sink part of this move was to get away from Kate not to have her come with. He couldn't tell her no though it was her choice to make.

"We leave in an hour" he called out to anyone going with. Kate gave a nod, and went to gather her things.

"Well this is going to be interesting" Juliet said watching Kate walk off. "You two make up?" she asked curiously.

"No," Jack said with a shake of his head. "Far from it" he was just as confused as Juliet as why Kate was coming with.

Ok so there it is for now. So yeah I was mean to Kate but oh well I mean if Jack did go off on her on the show like that I would give a standing ovation. So what is Kate's reasoning for going with Jack? What will Sawyer have to say about it all and what really happened to Jack in captivity? Some of these questions and more will be addressed in the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so did anyone else see Foxy's appearance on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno? Oh my god was he adorable! That man is seriously edible, I mean I think the cast of Lost is made up of talented actors but seriously if they decided to kill everyone off and have Foxy just on the beach with a volleyball Tom Hanks style I'd totally watch. And him with Larry the Cable guy was too funny especially with the "poking a stick at a bag of puppies" line. I thought Foxy was going to cry he was laughing so hard. Seriously he is just too hot for his own good :) Also in response to a couple reviews as I have stated since the beginning this story will have hints of Jacket and the Jate reunion will not be an overnight event. It's going to take time.

**CHAPTER 5**

Kate went to her tent and began to pack her stuff up. She wasn't sure what the hell she was doing but she knew she had to go with Jack. After their fight today most people would just wash their hands of each other and call it quits. But Kate couldn't do it, no matter how many hurtful things Jack said to her, she couldn't quit him. Besides as much as she hated to accept it most of what he said was the truth though his words hurt more than anything. She sighed looking at her bed, she remembered Jack sleeping on that bed when she had been forced to drug him, what seemed like so long ago. She had watched over him and things had been so simple then. It used to be Jack and Kate or Kate and Jack, now she had driven a wedge between them because of a stupid mistake. It was funny with all the regrets she had in life to go back and change one she would easily go back and never sleep with Sawyer. She would continue to stay on the run as a murderer for the chance to fix things with Jack.

Her guilt went towards Sawyer as well, after blowing up at her on the beach he had come back to her. He had basically told her he'd take her as she was. Even if she didn't love him he would allow her to use him and she had. She had felt so dirty and disgusted after going into his tent late at night. She had been so distressed seeing Jack and Juliet sitting together the way she used to sit with him. Her late night visit with Sawyer had been her way of venting, it had been a miracle she hadn't called Sawyer by Jack's name. Sawyer knew it and so did she, the only difference was Sawyer seemed willing to hold on in the off chance Kate should eventually give up on Jack and fall in love with him. Kate knew that was impossible though today had proven that. Jack had said Sawyer slept with Ana, and that fact didn't bother her at all. If they had a chance or even a glimmer of love shouldn't that fact be tearing her apart? The way she woke up every morning with a horrible sinking feeling that wouldn't let up until she saw Jack leave his own tent alone with no signs that Juliet had maybe spent the night. That was what tore her up, the thought that Juliet could be the woman in bed with Jack late at night, it made her stomach turn. The thought of any woman sharing the intimacy Kate wanted so bad with Jack made her want to die.

She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Sawyer staring at her stunned.

"You are actually leaving with him?" he asked anger bordering on his voice. Kate looked at him and nodded.

"Yes I am." She said.

"Kate he will never love you, especially not after sleeping with me twice. Face it sweetheart it's over he's going to end up with Juliet." Sawyer said his voice pleading to make her understand.

Kate felt her jealousy and anger erupt. "No he won't" she said sharply. "He will not be with her and even if by the off-chance he does, it will never last." She spat out the words tasting sour.

"Look at you Freckles, you're freaking out over a guy who doesn't want you." Sawyer said bitterly.

"Jack told me about you and Ana" Kate said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sawyer froze and then chuckled bitterly. "So this is what this is about? Jacko couldn't stand it that I won so he had to go running to tell you what happened? Is that why you're leaving you're mad at me? Freckles it didn't mean anything people have meaningless sex all the time."

Kate shook her head sadly. "That's the problem Sawyer, it doesn't bother me that you slept with Ana, god Sawyer I didn't even care. The thought of Jack talking to another woman makes me want to claw my own eyes out, but you sleeping with another woman has made no impact on me. You're right Sawyer people have meaningless sex all the time." Her words could hold no more meaning if she tried.

"Meaningless huh?" Sawyer asked, Kate could see the hurt in his eyes and knowing how he reacted when he got hurt Kate braced herself for things to turn ugly. "You weren't saying that when you lay in my arms after you jumped me back in the cages."

"I'm sorry Sawyer I never meant to hurt you." Kate said.

"No you didn't did you? You never mean to hurt anyone though right. I mean you make selfish self-centered decisions that affect everyone around you but you don't care until the affects of your destruction come out and you are forced to feel uncomfortable." Sawyer sneered. He looked down and then back up again. "Well good luck Kate, because you are going to need it. Jack will never go back to you, not now when he has Juliet. So I hope it's worth it in the end when you're all alone when you and I could have had a good thing." With that he turned and walked out of the tent. Kate sighed she would rather be alone than pretend with someone who wasn't Jack. She put the last of her things in her bag. She was going with Jack and as long as she was with him she would never give up on the chance that they could be together. A small smile appeared on her face. Today would begin the first day of the rest of her life making Jack realize they belonged together.

Jack was sitting in his tent rubbing his head feeling anxious. He had thought it would be easy. He and Juliet could just go and leave and all the stress and responsibility would be left as well. He would just have to look out for Juliet and that was it. He wasn't expecting people to come with him though. He sighed, now he was responsible for getting these people through the jungle and to the Others camp unharmed. When would the stress end, when would he get a chance to just relax?

"You ok?" he looked up to see Juliet standing in the entranceway.

"I'm not sure" he said with a sad chuckle. "Think we can sneak out back before anyone else knows we're gone."

Juliet gave him a sympathetic smile and sat beside him. "Well we could try but I doubt we'd get far before Hurley tracked us down. He's been watching your tent like a hawk."

Jack smiled and rubbed his eyes wearily. "This was supposed to be the end of all this stress now its coming back ten fold."

"Would you be this stressed if everyone was going except Kate?" Juliet asked quietly. She watched as Jack let out a tired sigh.

"There is a part of me that was looking forward to being away from her and another part of me feels happy she chose to come with. Does that make any sense?" he asked looking at her.

"No" Juliet said shaking her head and Jack smiled. "But out of everyone I know you have the right to be and sound confused."

"Thanks" Jack said. He could hear people speaking and moving around outside his tent, he wasn't even sure who was even coming with him.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"No" Jack said. "So I guess it means its time to go."

Ok there it is, not a lot of Jate but I kinda wanted to start wrapping up Skate and laying the foundation for a Kate/Jack/Juliet triangle. I think that might be what the show will be moving towards. At least I hope so cause I'd rather deal with that then Skate.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here is the next chapter. Its obviously not following the show which at this point I'm not sure is a real bad thing forgive me while I roll my eyes at Kate once again I don't know how long it takes from the beach to the other's camp so for this story it will be just a days trip.

**CHAPTER 6**

Jack stepped out of his tent with Juliet at his side and took a deep breath. Somehow he went from staying on the beach, to leaving it all behind to once again being in charge while trying to leave it all behind. Somehow this all happened in one day, and he was wishing he could go to bed open his eyes and find out he's still on the plane and this was all a bad dream. He wondered what he would do differently if he was still on the plane. Would he make amends with his mother, would he apologize to Sarah and hope for a second chance? Would he give up on it all and just start his life all over? Sadly these were not options because as many times as he wished for it to be, he always opened his eyes to find he was not on the plane.

"So are we sure it's safe to travel back, I mean with the smoke monster around? Should we wait for nightfall or something?" Hurley asked.

Jack sighed and looked at Juliet, she raised her hands defensively. "Don't look at me if I get eaten by that thing you can count on the fact that I'll be back to haunt your ass."

For some reason that caught Jack funny and he laughed out loud causing a couple people to look at him curiously, they weren't used to seeing their normally quiet and stressed out leader laughing heartily.

"Yeah well I always knew you'd do anything to spy on me while I was in the shower" he shot back and Juliet grinned.

"Um hello, I've been surrounded by men like, Tom, Ben and Danny. I'd look in on Hurley in the shower at this point" she joked quietly and they both burst into giggles.

"Am I interrupting anything or are we going?" Jack and Juliet caught there breath and looked over to see Kate watching them warily. Jack sobered and cleared his throat.

"Uh yeah, ok everyone listen up, if you're coming with me wait over there by the trees. Hurley can you take a head count of how many people are coming with us?" Jack asked suddenly finding it hard to look Hurley in the eye without bursting into giggles.

"No problem dude" with that the group went over there. Jack saw Rose, Bernard, Claire, Aaron, Charlie, Hurley, Sun, and Jin and about four other people whose names he didn't know. Including him, Juliet and Kate it looked like there were fifteen people heading out. He saw Sayid walking towards him and he sighed. He wasn't in the mood to argue right now.

"Jack I ask that you don't do this, don't risk these people's lives" Sayid said glancing towards Juliet who was going through her backpack and out of hearing.

Jack rubbed his eyes wearily. "Look you don't want these people to come with me then tell them, convince them not to go. In case you didn't notice I never asked them to come with in the first place that was all their decision so if you want them to stay go ahead and talk them out of it, I won't stop you."

Sayid walked over to the group and Jack saw him start talking animatedly with the group. Jack sighed, he was leaving in five minutes and at this point he really didn't care anymore. He felt something on his arm and he turned to see Kate beside him. He tried not to tense but he knew he failed miserably. His whole don't let her know you care tactics usually blew up in face anyway and he wasn't sure why he kept trying.

"Don't listen to him, you've kept us alive to this point there is no reason to doubt you now." She said encouragingly.

"Maybe they should" he said slipping out from beneath her grasp casually. "I didn't make this choice for the best of the group. I was just planning on it being Juliet and myself. I made the choice for what was best for us. I have no idea what it will be for everyone else."

Kate felt the sting hit as he spoke about it being just him and Juliet, she swallowed her hurt though. She knew this was going to be hard and winning back Jack's trust will probably be the hardest thing she's ever done but she was willing to fight it out and see it through.

"Hey Jack everyone is ready to go we have fifteen people total." Juliet interrupted them and Jack looked at her with a small smile while Kate scowled. Neither look went past Juliet who felt happy that Jack could relax and smile around her and she also took a perverse pleasure in the fact that she could piss Kate off. She decided to do it some more for the hell of it. "If we leave now we should get back in time for me to make you supper" she said with a smirk.

"Grilled cheese with toothpicks?" Jack asked and Juliet grinned.

"Only if you behave yourself" with that she threw him a wink and walked towards the group to get them moving. Jack chuckled and shook his head. He looked over at Kate who was glaring daggers at Juliet. He shook it off he didn't have time for this.

"All right everyone let's move out." Jack called out.

The trip was long and arduous but they managed to get to the Other's village while the sun was still up. They stood in the middle of the camp while the survivors looked around amazed by the houses they were looking at.

Jack looked at Juliet. "Um there are fifteen of us and each house has a master bedroom and guest room right?" he asked and Juliet nodded. "Ok let's see Charlie and Hurley can share a house, Claire and Aaron can go into the house next to them, Sun and Jin in another, then Bernard and Rose, you and I already have houses." On the way over Jack had learned the four people coming over were a married couple named Pamela and Jim and two brothers named Richard and Brad. "Pam and Jim get a house and Richard and Brad can share. We have eight houses so that should be enough right? Kate will probably stay with Claire or Sun" he asked looking around.

"Yeah that should be right." Juliet said mentally counting. Jack shared his ideas and everyone went off to pick out their houses.

"Well I better go check my place out" Juliet said. They smiled and Jack made his way to his house that he had been staying in. He walked in through the front door and smiled he could feel the air conditioning running. That meant they still had running electricity. He walked in throwing his stuff on the floor in the hallway. He went into his den and saw the piano he had been given. As creepy and as weird as the situation was Jack loved this place. It felt nice to have a decent home again. He heard a knock at the front door. He groaned they had been here about twenty minutes and already people were coming to him. He walked down the hall and opened the door. He froze when he saw Kate standing there.

"Hey" she said slightly nervous. "Um, so Claire and Sun are turning their spare rooms into nurseries so I have no place to stay. Can I stay in your spare?" She knew she could easily stay with Rose and Bernard or even Pam and Jim though she didn't even know them all that well. She wasn't going to tell Jack that though.

Jack swallowed his mind racing as he tried to figure who else had spares, he thought Kate might be nervous about staying with a married couple so that only left him and Juliet with open rooms, and he really doubted Kate would ever stay with her. He sighed, he didn't have too much of a choice.

"Sure come on in" he said moving for her to come in and he closed the door behind her. "Uh the spare is upstairs first door to the right." He said. Kate grinned appreciatively.

"Thanks Jack" she said reaching up to brush her lips across his cheek and she went up to find her room. Jack's eyes followed her and he sighed, what the hell was he supposed to do now?

Ok I know it was short but better short than nothing right? So please review and let me know what you think. Also the Pam and Jim characters are my way of giving a shout out to all my Office fans. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so I know some of you have been unhappy with the large time in between my updates for my stories so I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sadly however I have to make a living to pay my bills, food and for the roof over my head. That means unfortunately I have to put work in front of my writing sometimes. I wish I didn't have to but fanfiction doesn't pay the bills believe me if it did I would have quit my job ages ago. So I know there are delays in my updating but I do try to write when ever I get the chance, its not that I have forgotten you or anything.

**CHAPTER 7**

Jack stood in the kitchen and sighed loudly as he heard Kate moving around upstairs. How did it happen that he had decided to leave camp to get away from her, to now living with her? He rubbed his head wearily, how was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to function knowing she was just rooms away? He was just so confused. He walked over to the wet bar the Others had provided for him. He smiled ruefully, they really had known all his vices, losing control, the inability to fix something, Kate and of course alcohol. He poured himself a couple fingers of Scotch and downed it quickly. As the liquor burned its way down his throat Jack let his mind wander back to Kate. His number one vice.

He wasn't even sure how he felt about her let alone where he stood with her. As of a couple days ago she was with Sawyer, sleeping with him and breaking Jack's heart. Now she was following him and leaving Sawyer behind. But for how long? What would happen if Sawyer gave up his fight against the Others and decided to join them here, would Kate go right back to him? Would she invite Sawyer into her bedroom while Jack had to sleep a couple doors down? That thought alone made him pour another drink and he downed it quickly. Before he knew it he had drank more and was becoming wasted.

He sat on the couch wobbling slightly as the room spun around him. He laid his head back and chuckled he hadn't been able to let go in so long it felt good to just not care for a few minutes.

"Jack" he jumped a foot when he heard his name called. He turned awkwardly in his seat to see Kate standing at the foot of the stairs looking at him questioningly.

"What Kate?" he asked and he knew his voice slurred.

"I've been calling your name and you didn't answer, I got spooked thought something happened to you." Kate said worried.

For some reason this struck Jack as funny as he had a bizarre thought of Ben sneaking in all stealth like and kidnapping him while Kate was upstairs. He began to chuckle which eventually turned into a full blown laugh.

"Jack what's wrong with you?" she stopped as she saw the glass in his hand. She looked at him sympathetically. "Are you drunk Jack?" she asked softly. She understood it if he was. The poor man was under more stress than any person should be.

"I'm not drunk" Jack said with a sloppy wave of his hand. He stood shakily to his feet. "Not yet anyway" he said with a giggle as he made his way to the bar. She watched as he poured another shot of scotch and downed it quickly. She frowned, she understood Jack's need to let go and just get drunk but that didn't mean she would just sit by and let him drink himself to death. He was already drunk he didn't need more.

"Hey no more" she said softly taking the glass from him and set it on the bar. She turned to find Jack in front of her. He broke into a completely charming smile that made Kate go weak in her knees. It wasn't a look she had ever seen from him before and she liked it. He stepped forward and she unconsciously stepped back and found herself pressed against the bar. Jack moved closer so she could feel his body against hers.

"Kate" he said sweetly his hands moving to the bar trapping her in his embrace. He moved his face close to hers and his lips were inches from her. Kate could feel her heart leaping in her chest as she looked at him in anticipation. Would he kiss her? She so hoped he would as she looked at his lips hungrily. She looked up when he spoke again. "How can I get drunk if I don't have the liquor?" Jack asked and with that he grabbed the decanter of Scotch and his glass. He moved away from her quickly as if nothing had just happened as he happily refilled his glass and gave her a salute and downed it.

Kate remained leaning against the bar her body was humming from his touch. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hug him or hit him for acting like this though as she watched him down another glass. He was getting really drunk now. She moved and sat beside him.

"Hey save some for me" she said softly, maybe he had the right idea getting wasted could be good.

"Nope" Jack said moving the liquor away from her. "None for you, you could be pregnant." He said and Kate froze and she watched as his face fell slightly. He set the Scotch down and Kate realized he was looking anywhere but at her.

"I'm not" Kate said softly. She needed him to know that. She couldn't explain it but she just knew there was no baby.

Jack looked at her pained and Kate's heart broke. "Maybe from the first time but you've been sleeping with him" Jack slurred. "You could be, as a doctor I can't allow you to drink" he said looking back at the table.

"Jack it only happened twice" Kate tried to explain but she quieted as he visibly flinched.

"Twice" he said sadly. "Twice with him when you wouldn't even give me a chance" he said so softly she had to strain to hear him.

"Jack" she said tears filling her eyes.

"No Kate" Jack interrupted her. "We're living here together so its time to put this under the bridge. You chose Sawyer and I had no right to yell at you the way I did." Jack stood wavering on his feet but somehow managed to balance himself. Kate was amazed he was doing this well. "We weren't together and I had no right to act like some jilted lover. Who you sleep with is your business as who I sleep with is mine." He said swaying slightly. She watched as his eyes softened and she wondered if he would remember any of this conversation tomorrow. "If he comes here you'll have to figure something else out though Kate, I can't live in the same house with you and him together. I'm not that strong." He leaned on the wall feeling dizzy.

Kate felt her throat close as Jack asked her something he never should have to. Did he really think so little of her that he believed she would parade Sawyer in front of him?

"If you're pregnant we'll have to take precautions" Jack said suddenly. "No drinking, climbing trees and you need to cut down on stress. Being here in a normal house should help with that." He looked at her thoughtfully and didn't say anything for a second. "You'll make a good mom" he said finally and Kate felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I always wanted to be a dad but it never worked for me, looks like I'll never get the chance. I would have liked a chance with you though. I would have loved you the way you deserve. Would have treated you like a queen." He said sweetly, he then looked down with a sad smile. "Never in my cards though, I never can seem to hang on to the women I love. My own wife left me for another man, I couldn't talk her out if it no matter how hard I tried. Guess I'm not meant for marriage and parenthood and love." He smiled at her but Kate saw his eyes were filled with pain. "Funny those are the things I've always wanted." He shrugged. "I think I'm going to head to bed. I'm really tired." With that he turned and slowly stumbled his way up the stairs.

Kate remained downstairs stunned. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had to make things right between them she had to tell him that she and Sawyer were over. She also knew she needed to tell Jack the reason she and Sawyer split was because her heart belonged truly and forever to the spinal surgeon. She knew Jack was going to be hung over in the morning so she was going to take care of him so he knows she is there for him. When he was feeling better she would sit down and make him talk to her and they would talk with no liquor or other survivors to interrupt them. Kate was determined to make things right for both of them.

Ok so what did you think let me know by hitting the nifty little review button.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright gang here's the next update. Sorry for the wait, the good news is I got a promotion at work which means more benefits and a sweet raise. The bad news means more hours and less time to right. So just bear with me I'm doing my best.

**CHAPTER 8**

Kate sat downstairs at the kitchen table the next morning watching the birds frolic outside the window. The two little birds were running around and teasing one another and one even splashed the other in a little rain puddle as they bathed. She smiled sadly they reminded her of she and Jack. Well she and Jack before she screwed things up so badly. She sighed where had it all gone wrong? Probably when she used him for the Marshal's key. She had killed a piece of his trust that day and even though they became friendly after that there had always been something missing. She realized it was a part of Jack. A part he was withholding from her. Then it slowly came back she had felt it when they had kissed in the jungle. Once again he had taken a chance on her and she had repaid him by running away. After that he had kept away from her, turned to Ana Lucia for companionship. It was like he was doing anything he could to sever her from his life. Then the walk in the jungle and getting caught in the net, he had said he wasn't sorry they kissed. He had opened one more time for her and she had thought that just maybe this could be there chance. She had slammed the door on that opportunity pretty forcefully when she slept with Sawyer. She sacrificed everything with Jack for time with Sawyer that she didn't even know why. She could kid herself and say she thought she loved Sawyer but that was a blatant lie. She had no good excuse except her own stupidity. Jack had tried with her so many times and each time she betrayed his trust. She knew she wasn't going to give up on earning his trust back, but his love? Could she really hope that he would open up to her one more time?

If someone had stomped on her heart the way she did Jack's she doubted she'd ever forgive that person. She felt tears well in her eyes when she thought of his confession last night. He said he would have loved her and treated her like a queen. He had imagined what it could be like for them to be together even as a family if she ever became pregnant with his child. He had been so heartbroken last night Kate wasn't sure she could ever make things right. She would try though she would do her best and wouldn't give up until the end.

She wiped her eyes and went into the kitchen. With the supplies there she made him a drink that would help with his hangover. It tasted awful but it would clear his head right up. She grabbed some aspirin and started to head upstairs when she heard the front door open. Curiously she looked through the front hall and felt her stomach sink when she saw Juliet walking in.

"Don't you knock?" Kate asked bitterly. She saw Juliet carrying two large grocery bags but did nothing to help her.

"Don't you have a life?" Juliet asked without hesitation. She set the bags on the table and looked over at Kate. "Seriously you have nothing better to do than hang out in Jack's house waiting for him to throw you a breadcrumb?"

"Our house" Kate replied smugly. Jack and I are living together."

Juliet had the slightest flash of hesitation flash through her eyes but before it didn't last long enough for Kate to gloat about it, it was gone.

"You didn't answer my question, don't you ever knock?" asked Kate.

Juliet gave her a small smile. "Never had to before" she looked up the staircase. "He upstairs?" she headed towards the stairs.

"You can't go up there" Kate said stepping in front of Juliet. Jack would be hung over and the last thing he needed was Juliet barging in his room. Plus Kate had been planning on being the one waking Jack up. Softly, slowly and gently, Phase One of the win Jack back plan.

Juliet gave her a curious look. "Um ok so you have him tied up so he can't kick you out or something?" she asked with a smirk.

Kate rolled her eyes. "No Jack's still asleep, he had a bit too much to drink last night."

Juliet frowned looking towards the stairs again. She knew Jack could drink but she also knew from their conversations he hated to drink, he hated what it meant. He had tried not to drink but had started after getting his father's body. He drank on the plane and shared a drink with Ana Lucia. But from their conversations Jack hated the hold alcohol had on him like he thought it could ruin him just as quickly as it ruined his father. She turned and looked at Kate with a slight look of disgust.

"So what you're saying is Jack has been sober, you move in with him and that is enough to drive him to drink himself into a stupor? Way to go Kate." Juliet said with a sigh. She was worried about Jack and no longer cared about messing with Kate's head. Jack was walking a tightrope these last couple weeks the stress threatening to send him tumbling. The number one reason for that stress, Kate, was still around and didn't seem to care what she was doing to Jack's fragile state.

Kate opened her mouth to make a remark to Juliet's comment but she didn't know what to say. It was true that up until this point she had never seen him drink, but what did that mean? Just because he let go for one night didn't mean his world was crashing down, was it?

"Look why don't you run along and I'll take care of Jack" Kate said crossing her arms across her chest. Juliet just looked at her and rolled her eyes. She walked into the living room and to the wet bar. She grabbed the decanters of alcohol and brought them into the kitchen dumping them down the drain.

"Ben's little joke" She said bitterly. Kate wasn't sure what to say but was saved by the sound of Jack's voice.

"Stop them." he said his hand to his head as he leaned on the wall sliding more than walking down the stairs.

"Stop who" Kate asked and she noticed he flinched so she quieted her voice. "Stop who Jack?"

He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Stop the damn leprechauns from playing the drums on my brain." He said miserably. Kate's face softened.

"Poor baby" she said gently. "Let's move you to the couch. I have some aspirin for you and a cure all hangover drink." She slipped her arm around his waist and led him to the couch. Unfortunately she didn't see her shoe that she had kicked off last night and she tripped and fell taking Jack with her. They crashed to the ground and Jack landed on Kate with a loud grunt of pain. Kate couldn't help but laugh though, she always laughed when people fell or hurt themselves. More so when it was herself though.

"Jesus Jack, are you ok?" Juliet had come to his side.

"Just leave me to die" came Jack's pathetic reply. But then he began to giggle it seemed the alcohol had not completely worn off yet. Juliet smirked though she knew he must be hurting something awful, stupid Kate. "Come on Jack, let's get you up, you're squishing Kate and I'm sure she'd like to feel her lungs again." Juliet said coming to his side to help him up. Kate was actually breathing hard not because of the pain of him crashing down on her but because at the moment Jack was pressed to her intimately his body pressing into her deliciously. She fought the urge to wrap her legs around his waist.

"She's comfy though" Jack said softly burying his face in Kate's neck and Kate blushed. Juliet had been right though Kate was beginning to feel a bit squished. Juliet gave her a look that might have bordered on sympathetic but Kate didn't bet on it.

"Come on Jack." Juliet said pulling on his shoulders and Kate helped by trying to push him off. When he was off her chest she breathed in deep. That might have hurt but Kate wasn't ever going to give up the feeling of Jack like that on top of her any time soon. Jack stirred and looked at Juliet with a wicked grin that made her feel slightly panicky.

"You look comfy too" Juliet rolled her eyes yeah he was still slightly drunk. Before she could react though. Jack had grabbed her arm and pulled her to the floor as well. He slid his body half off Kate and half on Juliet pinning both women to the floor.

"Now this is fun" he said with a cheeky smile and then passed out.

"Never let him drink again" Juliet groaned. Just then they heard the front door open.

"Hey Jack guess what we got groceries delivered by the mystery air drop I mean seriously this was a great…whoa" he said coming into the living room. He quickly turned his back and covered his eyes. "I swear I didn't see a thing dude. I mean well I saw you on top of Juliet and Kate but that's it. You dirty dog" he said in admiration.

"Hurley?" Kate said exasperated. "We need your help"

Hurley froze "Whoa man I mean if Jack wants to get freaky with two girls at once that's his prerogative, more power to you man. But I am not going to participate that's just wrong"

Juliet rolled her eyes. "Dammit Hurley, Jack passed out on us and he's dead weight we need to move him." Juliet said agitated. She enjoyed Jack's weight on top of her she did not however, enjoy sharing the sensation with Kate.

"Oh" Hurley turned around. "How did that happen?"

"Long story" said Kate and with Hurley's help they managed to lift Jack off the floor and onto the couch.

"He doesn't look it but that dude is big" Hurley said wiping sweat from his brow. Kate and Juliet silently agreed each trying to get their breath back. "Oh Juliet uh can you go see Pam and Jim. It seems Jim hurt himself last night and since Jack is outta commission."

"Yeah I'll go" she looked at Jack for a second and then at Kate.

"I brought Jack's groceries over." She said.

"Our groceries" Kate said. They might have had a few minutes of not wanting to claw each others eyes out but that didn't mean Kate was anywhere near being Juliet's buddy. She also didn't like that Jack had so freely pulled Juliet to the floor with him. She was going to win Jack over if it was the last thing she did. Juliet gave a look that was hard to read and then left.

"Our groceries?" Hurley asked curiously.

"Yes Jack and I are living together." Kate said with a small smile.

"Oh well congrats I guess." Hurley said quietly. Kate looked at him strangely. "It's just you picked Sawyer and now you're living with Jack. Doesn't that seem kind of I don't know dude, mean?" he asked.

Kate bit her lip she knew this reaction would come from Jack's friends. "I never picked Sawyer, we aren't together I made a giant mistake. The only one I want to be with is Jack and only Jack." She said with complete honesty.

Hurley broke into a giant grin, "Cool man, I always thought you two should hook up." He left the house whistling happily. Kate sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"That and the next time Jack is on top of me we are going to be naked and Juliet will be nowhere in sight." She said softly. She looked down at Jack and froze. His eyes were open and by the confused look on his face he had just heard what she had said.

How's that for a cliff hanger? Let me know by just reviewing. I wanted this chapter to be kind of funny since things will be getting serious again. Remember this story is called Battling Over Jack and that Battle is about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry about the wait I don't know why but for some reason I have major writers block involving this story so I've decided to force myself on and to write a chapter even if it kills me which it might. So I'm not sure I like this chapter because to me it feels forced but hopefully it will work somewhat. Also don't freak about any Juliet interaction remember this story is called Battling over Jack and it would be kind of boring if Kate was battling no one for Jack, well maybe Hurley I think we've all seen the way he checks our Doctor Shephard out, not that I can blame him. (Looks around with shifty eyes)

**CHAPTER 9**

Kate froze as she realized Jack was looking at her. He sat up slowly and she took a wary step back as he came to his feet. His eyes were dark as he looked at her cautiously.

"What did you say?" he asked his voice hoarse. He felt like his head was going to split open but he ignored the pain he needed to know about what he thought she just said.

"Uh" Kate stuttered. "What do you mean?" she asked desperately trying to figure out some way to explain her words away. It was useless though she wasn't able to come up with anything.

"Something about being with me, something about being naked with me on top of you" Jack said the words causing him to have a mental image of those actions.

"I really don't, I mean…oh shit" she said trailing off her face red with a blush. Jack took her chin in his fingers.

"Did you mean what you said?" Jack asked. Kate looked into his eyes and gave him a single affirmative nod. Jack knew he wasn't in the best condition at the moment and letting Kate anywhere near his heart would probably cause him nothing but hell. Sure enough a conversation like this could only lead to harm.

He stepped away rubbing his hand through his hair. "Uh why, why would you say something like that?" he asked.

Kate took a deep breath and decided to lay out all of her cards. "Because I love you Jack and I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life." She said not taking a breath. When the words left her, though she felt terrified, she also felt like a giant weight had been lifted off of her. She waited for Jack's reaction. What she was expecting was nothing like she got.

Jack started to laugh, not a cruel and cold laugh but the laugh of a person on the verge of hysteria.

"You love me?" he asked his voice full of unbelief. "Oh my god I don't believe this. I love you for what seems like forever, you choose to be with Sawyer. I pick up the pieces and try to move on and now you tell me you love me?" he asked incredulously.

Kate didn't know what to say so she just nodded. Jack calmed down and as the laughter died down desperation tinted his beautiful brown eyes.

"This isn't happening" he said as if talking to himself. He looked at her. "I can't let you screw with my head."

"I'm not Jack I swear" Kate pleaded. "I never chose Sawyer over you. I made a stupid stupid mistake but never did I say I wanted him more than you. I was only with him because of fear and then desperation."

Jack gave her a look that clearly said he had no clue what she was talking about. "In the cages I thought Sawyer was going to die and I just lost all hope. I did a stupid thing but Jack I don't love him and the second time I…" she tried to control her voice. "I saw you with Juliet, you were with her all the time." She spat out bitterly the control slipping.

Jack looked at her like she had two heads. "So because I was spending time with someone you decided to punish me by sleeping with him again?" Jack asked.

"No I was punishing myself" Kate shouted and a silence fell over the room. "I was punishing myself because when I saw you with Juliet I thought I was losing you. She's a doctor and she went to college and she had a real life back home. All things I didn't have, I thought you would realize she was better, that I wasn't good enough. I wallowed in my own self pity and did the unthinkable as if to prove myself right." Kate said looking down.

"Kate" Jack said gentling his voice. "Never once have I thought you weren't good enough for me or for anyone. From the moment we have met you have been so brave and strong. Yes you may have a bad past but the past is just that, it's over." Jack rubbed his eyes wearily. "But I can't fix you Kate. I can't build you up and get you on your feet just so you can run off again. I tried that once before in my life and it ended badly."

"I don't want you to fix me Jack; I just want you to love me." She said softly.

Jack sighed the easy part was loving her he had that down pat. The hard part was finding the strength to allow her the right to hold his heart. Could he risk the hurt?

Kate saw his reluctance to answer and she felt tears well in her eyes and her stomach knotted in burning anger. "It's Juliet isn't it?" she asked. "She has you wrapped around her finger and has you believing she is the right woman for you doesn't she? Well she's a liar Jack you can't believe a single thing she says. She doesn't care about you; she only cares about what you can do for her. She'll use you and rip your heart out." Kate said passionately.

Jack took in her words and then smiled sadly. "Funny thing is she says the same thing about you." He sighed. "A little while ago I was completely alone and now suddenly I have two women who want to be with me claiming they are what I need. They each say the other will only bring me harm. I hardly know Juliet and can't trust her completely yet. As for you Kate if someone had told me that I couldn't trust you I would have laughed because you had my back. But now, now I don't know what I feel. I'm sorry Kate it isn't fair of me but its how I feel. Juliet may be a stranger capable of hurting me but as of yet she hasn't. You can't say that though and we were supposed to be close." He stood and headed for the door.

"Look I'm not choosing sides or picking one over the other. I'm just trying to go day by day and get everyone settled. Maybe when things calm down I can decide on other things." Jack said with a small shrug.

Kate tried to hold in her tears at his words. Though they hurt they were the truth. Between her and Juliet she was the one with the blaring strike against her. However he said he wasn't making any decisions and they were living together which still gave her the perfect opportunity to try to prove her case to him.

"Jack, everything aside, I still want to be your friend." She said.

Jack looked at her curiously. "You could do that? Just be my friend and not try to pressure me into anything?"

Kate nodded. "I want to be with you Jack we both know that but if friendship is all I can have I'll take it. Please"

Jack thought for a moment. "Ok lets try the being friends thing"

Kate smiled she knew she had to tread lightly to not come too strong onto him. "Uh Juliet dropped off some groceries. What do you say I make us dinner tonight?"

"You can cook?" Jack asked skeptical and Kate laughed tossing a pillow at him.

"Yes I can cook." She said pretending to be offended.

Jack chuckled and held his hands up in defeat. "Ok I'll trust you not to give me food poison."

Kate pretended to scowl though inside she was beaming. "Keep this up and I might just poison you"

Jack laughed. "I'm going to check on everyone and I'll be back for dinner ok?" he asked.

Kate nodded and watched as he walked out the door. The opportunity to win Jack over was in her hands and she wasn't about to blow it. She went to the door and watched him go to the neighbor's house she saw it belonged to Jin and Sun. She watched as they greeted Jack warmly inviting him in. She was about to head in when she heard a voice.

"He won't fall for your tricks this time." Kate sighed as she heard Juliet speak.

"What do you want?" Kate asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Juliet looked at her and didn't say anything and then saw something in Juliet's eyes, it flashed through so quickly she may have imagined it. It looked like pain.

"Why should you get a second chance?" Juliet asked her voice becoming softer and suddenly the malice didn't seem to be there, now it was a quiet curiosity.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked slightly stunned by the change in her rival.

"Jack. Why do you deserve a second chance? Why is it fair that you get to keep breaking his heart and then getting more opportunities to do it again? You had him Kate, he loved you and you threw it in his face, you may have not done it maliciously but you did it. So why should you get another chance? The difference between you and me Kate is you had Jack, you blew it and then realized how wonderful and special he is and now you're scrambling to get it back. I knew Jack was special the minute I laid eyes on him and the difference between us is I'll never take him for granted the way you did. I'll love him until my last breath and he'll have my love unconditionally. He'll never have to worry that I might stray because for me, he's perfect; there is no other man out there who can hold a candle to him. Can you honestly say that Kate? Can Jack believe with his whole heart that you'll never hurt him again?" Juliet asked. Her voice was still soft and instead of anger and hate her voice was almost vulnerable.

"I love Jack and he knows that Juliet" Kate answered softly. "And if it takes me forever, I will spend every day proving it to him."

"So I guess this means you and I are officially after the same thing." Juliet said.

Kate took a breath their rivalry had always been under wraps never spoken but now it was about to become real.

"I guess it is." Kate said.

Juliet looked off into the distance and spoke without looking at Kate. "You might not believe it but before this hell I was a good person. I was tricked onto this island and found myself doing things I didn't like to earn my way back home. Jack sees through the lies he sees who I truly am, that I'm not a monster. A man like that is a hard thing to find and I'm not about to lose him."

Kate felt a lump in her throat. "It seems you and I are more alike then. Jack is my redemption." She said.

Juliet looked at her and gave her an ironic smile. "Funny in different circumstances I could see us being friends." She sighed. "But I love Jack and won't give up on him and it seems you feel the same."

"I do" Kate said strongly.

"Well then let the games begin." Juliet said with a nod and she walked off towards her own home.

Kate watched her and felt slightly sad; she thought Juliet was right in a different world she probably would like Juliet very much. But right now the stakes were too high, the price too steep. Jack's love was too much of a precious commodity to ever give up no matter how bad she may or may not feel to Juliet's plight. She walked back into the house and closed the door behind her. It was time to make Jack his dinner so when he came in, it would feel like home. Home with her.

Ok guys like I said sorry for the wait I've just had trouble with this story and figuring out where I want to go with it but I'm getting there. Also I know some of you are probably gnashing your teeth over the obvious Juliet sympathy going on. So as I have said before. I actually like Juliet one reason I think people don't like her is because she's interested in Jack. I think if she had shown up and been like wow Desmond is hot and ignored Jack people wouldn't mind her. I think I like her because outside of the shipping she seems to be an interesting character. Plus I'm an Elizabeth Mitchell fan. So if you are expecting me to turn her into the stereotypical evil villain twirling a fake moustache then you probably won't like this because that isn't how she's going to be. I'm just warning you I mean it is still a Jate story just don't expect it to be too cliché is all I'm saying. That and I give her props for kissing Jack in a chaste manner and not running like a spazz (not one of Kate's better moments) because I for one would not be sympathetic to Kate if I was on the island. I'm all about the all for one and get out of my way attitude. Hehe I'd be like dude Kate whored it up with Sawyer? Out of my way Jack is in need of some major comforting because let's face it when it comes to being on a stranded island with a hot, single, just heart broken doctor then all bets are off. I think all of us girls know that to be true hehe. Dear Mom everything on the island is just great women are getting killed off day by day but Michael is gone so we are all getting a reprieve from his constant bellowing of Walt's name. Oh yeah I also bagged me a Doctor. Love Elizabeth PS if you get this letter do me a favor and send help to the return address. Big Scary Island somewhere off course of Fiji. Ok that's my very long rambling and I apologize that it went on this long. So hit the button give me a review and give my mundane life a little happiness hehe.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so a couple things I have to cover, I'm sorry it's been so long my computer crashed and I lost all of my updates so I had to start all over again. But I have a new computer now and I'm doing best to remember what my updates all entailed of.

So on to Lost um I'm still on the fence about Kate, yeah she came back but her whole little romp with Sawyer at Lockeville was enough to gag me, yes she didn't have sex with him but her whole wounded at him not wanting to have a kid with her made me want to punch her in the face. And I actually cheered Sawyer when he called Kate out about running back between him and Jack. Sorry but Kate had it coming. As for the Jacket kiss, it didn't bother me all that much. In actuality that whole episode made me feel so bad for Juliet, I mean imagine what you would do if creepy Ben decided you were going to be his. His little dinner date for her made me want to scream at the screen, Run Juliet Run like you've never run before !! My only regret about that whole scene was that Kate didn't see the kiss cause well I still want her punished for all her trampy behavior hehe. I also believe Charlotte smacked Kate upside the head not because of any secret mission but because Charlotte was forced to watch the whole Skate relationship on tv and felt Kate needed a good beating.

So here it is. And like I said this will be a battle for Jack so it will contain both Kate and Juliet.

**CHAPTER 10**

            Jack finished up checking on everyone and made his way back to his house. Even though he and Kate had made some progress tonight he was still dragging his feet about having to go home to her. He sighed, sitting on a bench off under a tree as he gathered his thoughts. When it came to things like Locke or problems with survivors Jack trusted Kate to have his back. Unfortunately it wasn't his back that was the problem it was his heart, and Jack didn't believe that he trusted Kate with that quite yet. She had sounded sincere with her confession of her feelings for him, but she'd burned him before so he was going to do his best to stay just friends with her. It was safer that way. He was interrupted by Juliet walking past him. Her head was down and she looked slightly distracted.

            "Jules." He called out and she halted letting her eyes search for his voice until she focused on him. She smiled her eyes lighting up when she saw him.

            "Hey what are you doing?" she asked seeing him sitting off the path.

            Jack just shrugged and then gave her that charming smile that made her knees weak and her tongue go dry. Juliet was willing to bet most anything that Jack had this affect on a lot of women.  "Just stopped to get some air and think."

            Juliet settled beside him on the bench, "I dropped off some groceries at your place and saw your new "roommate." Juliet said with a roll of her eyes. "So much for getting rid of her." She said nudging him and he chuckled.

            "Yeah Kate is definitely full of surprises." Jack said staring at his hands.  "She needed a place to stay and it was either my place or yours, I figured mine wouldn't end up in bloodshed. I do vaguely remember you helping pick my drunk ass off the floor. Thank you for that, I don't drink too much but I kinda lost it last night." Jack said embarrassed.

            "It's ok out of everyone I know you are probably the person who deserved a night of drunkenness the most." Juliet said with a small smile.

            "I think you're a close second" Jack said with a smirk. Juliet had told him all about her experience with coming to the island and also Ben had decided Juliet was his perfect mate and had borderline stalked Juliet and then kept her trapped on the island with no way out.

            "So it's agreed that the next time one of goes on an alcohol bender we should call the other to come join in." Juliet said with a grin.

            "I noticed all of the alcohol in my place was dumped down the kitchen sink." He said giving her an amused look.

            "Well I knew how you felt about alcohol and I thought it would be best to just get rid of it for you." Juliet said quietly hoping she didn't offend Jack. "I uh I figured with Kate staying there it was best to just get rid of the liquor all together." Juliet said her voice turning slightly bitter at the mention of Kate.

            Jack just gave a small nod, "You're probably right. I should go Kate is making dinner." He said the words sounding foreign on his tongue.

            Juliet rolled her eyes. "You know if it gets bad you can always just come and stay with me. It will be a cold day in hell before I let her stay with me so the spare room has your name on it if you want it." Juliet said.

            Jack sighed, "Thanks I appreciate the offer, look Kate really isn't all that bad I…" he stopped when Juliet held a hand up to interrupt.

            "Jack we were going home, right now we could be back in civilization but because she doesn't listen to anyone else's wishes we're now here where we are. I saw her Jack I watched her that week she was there and she never once gave a damn about anyone but herself.  I'm sorry Jack but I'm not going to ever like her. I'm not going to say anything else because I will respect that you are her friend and I won't make things uncomfortable for you." Juliet said looking off at the setting sun.

            Jack nodded, he knew Juliet had feelings for him and that some of her hatred for Kate was part of that. He liked Juliet, he liked her a lot and he'd be a liar if he said he had never entertained the idea of a romantic relationship with her. When he had sent Kate away he had really thought he would never see her again. He figured he'd nurse his broken heart and then move on. He and Juliet had a lot in common, she was beautiful and they had a good time together. Now Jack was just a massive ball of confusion. Kate was suddenly back in the picture and by her own admission wasn't going anywhere. Juliet was still here and he knew she'd stand her ground as well. He had a lot of thinking to do about the two women.

            "I appreciate that." He said. "And I'll keep your spare room in mind." he said with a chuckle as he stood up. Juliet stood up and stretched her back.

            "Have a good night Jack" Juliet said with almost a sad smile. Jack reached out and grasped her arm and pulled her gently to him. He hugged her warmly.

            "Thanks so much for coming back with me." He said tussling her hair affectionately. They broke the hug, "I've dragged you from one side of this island to the other."

            "Well you know I've been on this island for so long and I kept telling myself, Juliet you really need to get out more and look around this place more often. I like to think of it not so much running for or lives or a beach exodus so much as a scenic tour." They both laughed.  Unbeknown to the two of them Kate had stepped outside to get some fresh air and witnessed Jack and Juliet laughing and the hug. She froze as she saw Jack embrace the other woman. She took a deep breath and stilled her racing heart. Juliet had told her she wasn't going to just let Jack go. Kate knew this was just another reason why she would have to work harder for Jack's affection. She also knew she had the biggest advantage, Jack was living with her giving her the opportunity to spend more time with him. She smiled at the thought of tonight's dinner this was just her first step in her seduction of Jack. She knew that full out coming on to him would just backfire in her face. So she would just have to seduce him slowly and carefully and if she did it right when he finally came to her he would think it was his idea in the first place.

            Jack entered his house and was greeted by the alluring aroma of dinner. He walked into the kitchen and found Kate setting the table. He smiled as he watched her place the silverware and plates down while she hummed to herself. She was wearing a halter blouse and a tight pair of jeans. The sight of her body enclosed in the skin hugging clothes brought his body instantly to attention and he shifted uncomfortable. Her feet were bare and her hair was down curly and free. Jack fought the urge to run his fingers through her hair. He cleared his throat and Kate looked up. She smiled brightly when she saw him.

            "Hi, dinner is just about ready I made spaghetti, I hope that's ok." She said.

            "Yeah that sounds fantastic." He said his stomach grumbling at the thought of food.

            "Great, why don't you wash up and I'll get it ready." Kate said going to the refrigerator. She pulled out a pitcher of ice tea. She turned and saw Jack heading towards the bathroom. She sighed, she had worn sexy clothes but not too sexy that they screamed I'm trying to get you into bed. She wondered if the effort had worked on Jack or if he noticed it at all.

            They settled at the table and ate in a comfortable silence, both starving so they were happy to just have real food to eat.

            "So how is everyone fitting in?" she asked. She wondered if this would be like life with him. Dinners spent together talking about their days. She wondered if they would finish up their evenings by crawling into bed together and making gentle and sweet love.

            Jack chuckled, "Hurley and Charlie are turning their house into a man's pad. I've already been invited to Man Night later this week."

            "I'm sure that will be fun." Kate said giggling. "Let's hope Hurley doesn't try to hire a stripper."

            Jack laughed, "I think his options are limited."

            They cleaned off the table and settled in the living room. Jack stretched out his legs and groaned the events of the day catching up with him.

            "Hey" Kate said settling next to him. "Wanna play a game?"

            "You know would you believe the Others took my Candyland with them when they left?" Jack asked giving her a smile.

            Kate giggled and gave him a tiny shove, "Damn well that was the only reason I came here, I might as well head back to the beach." They laughed. "Actually I was thinking since we're living together we should get to know each other, how about 20 questions." She had intentionally using the phrase 'living together' she wouldn't refer to them as roommates because that was too generic and easy to hide behind. She also knew a game like 20 questions would be a way of showing him she wanted to open up to him and let him in.

            "No way" Jack said shaking his head.

            "Why?" Kate asked amused by his denial.

            "20 questions leads to nothing but trouble, as does I've Never. I always get in trouble with those games so no way." Jack said emphatically.

            Kate laughed, "See you shouldn't have said that come on Jack how bad can it be? Come on Jack don't be a chicken."

            "Ok first of all I'm not a chicken, second of all it can be very bad. I've had a woman dump her drink over my head during a game of I've Never." Jack said looking sadly pathetic though Kate could tell he was hamming it up.

            Kate laughed, "I have nothing to drink in my hand, Jack come on 20 questions and we can ask anything."

            "Ok" Jack said with a sigh. "But you aren't allowed to assault me if you don't like one of my answers."

            Kate grinned. "Deal, ok first question, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

            "Jesus you don't hold any punches do you?" Jack said shaking his head. "Uh I was fifteen."

            "Fifteen?" Kate sounded shocked. "You were just a kid"

            Jack chuckled, "I wasn't a kid after that night, she was nineteen."

            Kate's mouth dropped open she wasn't sure what to say to that. It definitely didn't fit her profile of what she figured Jack was like.

            "Hmm ok my turn, well since I'm a gentleman I'll try to hold a little more decorum than you" he said giving her a wink and earning a smack on the shoulder. "What was the first job you ever had?" he asked.

            Kate smiled, "Interesting question, um my first job was working at the Burger Bin. I was a waitress and we had to deliver the food on roller skates." She said remembering her job.

            "I would pay good money to see that." Jack said laughing.

            "My turn" Kate said in a sing song voice. She smiled wickedly. "Unlike you I have no problem getting to the good questions." She said with a smirk. "So tell me Jack how many women have you slept with?" she asked.

            Jack groaned, he really hated questions like this. "You aren't going to believe me but I really don't have a number." Jack said and he noticed Kate's skeptical look. "Ok so I'm not proud of this little fact but in college I was a man whore ok I'll admit it, however during my troubled youth that I regret with every fiber of my being." Jack said giving Kate a puppy dog look that she didn't buy for a second, "Let's just chalk it up to I haven't slept with enough women to set any records, but enough to have learned a lot." He said with a mysterious smile. "I believe the next question is mine, let's see." Jack knew he was intentionally avoiding asking her any questions about sex, he didn't want to hear any answers that may involve Sawyer. "What did you want to be when you grew up." He asked.

            Kate thought for a second kind of surprised he wasn't asking her any real personal questions. "Well when I was growing up I always wanted to be a teacher." She smiled sadly. "I uh kind of went off track that path." She had always wanted to be a kindergarten teacher, she loved kids. That thought process prompted her next question.

            "Have you ever wanted kids?" she asked and Jack looked slightly stunned at her serious question.

            "Um I guess I always thought I wanted kids but my job always kind of put that on hold, it ruined my marriage and since my divorce I really have never been in the place to have them." Jack said with a sad shrug.

            Kate wanted to tell him that they could have the chance together but she knew she couldn't. He then cleared his throat, "What about you, did you ever want kids?"

            Kate smiled, "Oh yeah I always wanted a house full you know. A house full of noise and chaos and love." She said wistfully. She realized the conversation was getting too serious so she decided to get Jack with another crazy question.

            "Craziest thing you've ever done sexually." Kate said with a raised eyebrow. She watched as Jack's cheeks reddened slightly and he cleared his throat.

            "If I remember correctly this is the type of question that resulted with a glass of wine dumped over my head. Are you sure you really want to know?" he asked.

            "Definitely" Kate said.

            "Ok so I once had sex with two women at once." He said with a slight cringe waiting for her reaction.

            Kate's mouth dropped open, she was expecting some tale of public sex or maybe a little bondage but definitely not that. She was learning a whole lot about Jack that was for sure. She also felt a surge of jealousy at all these women who had experienced what Kate craved most, making love to Jack.

            "How did that happen?" Kate asked her throat going dry.

            "Uh uh you already asked a question, it's my turn." Jack said noticing Kate's slightly glazed over expression, was talk of his sexual history affecting her? Maybe he would turn up the heat a little on her.

            "Do you like to sleep clothed or in the nude." He asked with a small smile and he watched Kate blush.

            "I know this is something a man doesn't want to hear but I prefer clothes." Kate said.  "Now my turn, tell me about your threesome." She said.

            Jack sighed, "I was dating a girl in college who had, let's say a very healthy and strong sexual appetite. For my birthday she brought over one of her cheerleader friends and my present was I would get to have sex with both of them." Jack said with a shrug. He tried to play it off as no big deal so as to not make it seem like one to Kate though Jack definitely had very fond memories of that night with Amanda and Becca. Knowing it was his turn he looked at Kate.

            "Why do you want to know so much about my sexual history?" Jack asked he smiled a little but noticed Kate looked very serious. Finally she answered the whole time keeping her eyes down staring at the carpet.

            "I want to know what I'm up against." She said quietly. Jack stilled at her words and he watched her lift her eyes to his and they connected for a second. Jack was torn from wanting to run away from her and the other part of him wanted to grab her and kiss her with everything he had. He couldn't do that though, he wasn't ready.

            "You know it's getting late." Jack said clearing his throat and standing up. "Have a good night Kate, thanks so much for dinner." He said backing towards the stairs. He watched as Kate nodded as if she knew exactly what he was doing. She looked at him and he swore he could actually drown in her eyes.

            "Before you go Jack, one more question, it's my turn." She said looking at him directly. "Will you ever forgive me and love me?" she asked her voice soft.

            Jack sighed but never broke eye contact. "That's the problem Kate, loving you was the easy part." Jack said quietly. "Good night" and with that he was gone.

            Kate sank down on the couch and felt the tears gather in her eyes. Would she ever win Jack back?

Ok my lovelies there it is, please review so I know I'm not out there in the world all alone hehe


	11. Chapter 11

Ok gang here is another update, I hope you enjoy it.

**CHAPTER 11**

_Ben stood staring at Jack there was a look of contempt in his eyes as he looked upon the surgeon. Jack was looking back at him with arrogant defiance. _

_ "This could have ended better Jack, but you are making things more difficult."_

_ "Why? Because I won't bend to your will? No thanks, I'd rather die here then have to live under your thumb. But you know what, that's fine because I know rescue is coming the Coast Guard has knowledge and they are on their way. So you may kill me but you can't keep everyone else trapped here." Jack said with a smug smile._

_ "Jack stop it" Kate whispered. She knew he was angry but egging Ben on to kill him was not helping. She was terrified that Ben would shoot Jack any second._

_ "Listen to your girlfriend" Ben said. "If what you are saying is true then I have nothing to lose by putting a bullet in you right now."_

_ "Do it" Jack said his jaw in a stubborn line. "What do I have to live for anyway? At least I know that when rescue comes the one thing I've been fighting for will come true."_

_ Kate felt the panic grip her heart she could feel the tears well in her eyes. She wanted to throttle Jack. What was he doing? She felt the world spin as Ben lifted the gun and pulled the trigger with no thought. _

_ The bullet hit Jack square in the chest and Kate watched with horror as blood poured from the wound. Jack sank to the ground his eyes staring lifelessly into the sky. He was dead. _

_ "NO!!" Kate screamed her soul dying as the man she loved perished in front of her._

Jack never got scared easily. His job demanded that he face situations that would make some men curl up in the corner and cry. He didn't consider himself overly masculine, one of those guys that lifted weights every day and spent more time looking in the mirror then at the world around them. He considered himself fairly strong, he worked out and he knew he could defend himself if the situation should ever arise. His time in Thailand had taught him how to take a beating and get back up. He was protective of women but not overbearing. When he was married he knew that he would never allow harm to ever come to Sarah but he never smothered her with his protectiveness. Overall Jack was pretty secure in his ability to handle all situations. However the sound of a woman's terrified scream woke him with a shot. His heart leapt in his throat as he tried to gain his bearings. Had he dreamed the scream? He heard it again, no it was no dream. Jack was out of the bed and dashing into the hall his adrenaline pumping. The scream had come from Kate's room. He slammed through the door expecting a fight to the death until he saw what was awaiting him.

Kate was sitting in the middle of the bed. Her head was in her hands her curls hung over her head hiding her face from him and she was sobbing uncontrollably. The sound of the door slamming against the wall jerked her head up. She had tears streaming down her face as she saw Jack standing in the door way. He was breathing hard as his eyes took in the room expecting the boogeyman to jump out at any second. Kate opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled sob as she was so relieved to see him.

"Kate?" Jack asked, he had never seen the woman so undone.

"Jack" Kate said her lip trembling. Jack walked to the side of the bed and sat down. Kate threw herself in his arms and held him tightly. She was shaking so hard and Jack pulled her onto his lap cuddling her close. He was afraid she was going into shock. He stroked her back talking softly to her trying to calm her.

Kate managed to catch her breath now that she knew Jack was safe, the nightmare had been so real and her fear had paralyzed her. She sniffled and took a deep breath. She looked up and saw Jack looking at her his eyes soft with concern.

Jack stilled, even tear splotched Kate was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Their faces were inches from one another.

"You died." Kate whispered.

Jack looked at her confused, he had figured she had a nightmare being she was alone in the room when he entered.

"But I'm not dead." He said giving her a gentle smile. "At least I don't think I am."

Kate looked at him she wasn't quite ready to joke yet, her fear was still too real. She hugged him close and buried her face into his neck.

"It's not funny Jack." She said grateful to be holding him tightly. The memory of his 'dream death' was so realistic.

"Ok I'm sorry" Jack said stroking her hair. "Want to talk about it?" he asked.

Kate shook her head and looked up at him. "If I say it out loud it could come true." She said distressed.

Jack smiled. "How about if I promise not to die, would that make you feel better?"

Kate looked at Jack seriously, "It's not funny Jack, it was too real." She whispered. "I had to sit there and watch you die and I couldn't save you."

Jack was about to make a comment about dreams not meaning anything when Kate shocked the hell out him by pressing her mouth against his.

"Don't ever leave me Jack." She pleaded against his lips. Jack wasn't sure how to react, his body wanted to pull her closer while his mind told him to back off. The desire sweeping through him and the longing he had for her won out. He groaned and opened his mouth to her. Kate instinctively mated her tongue with his. They kissed hungrily and Kate turned so that she was now straddling his lap. He pulled her tight against him and they both let out moans of pleasure as their bodies rubbed against each other. Jack felt his control snapping and he pulled Kate down onto the bed and rolled Kate onto her back as she pulled him on top of her. Their centers aligned as they kissed sensually. Kate parted her thighs so that Jack rested at the apex of her body. She wrapped her legs around his waist pressing her pelvis against his.

Jack slipped his hand under the tank top she had been wearing and they both let out sensual groans when his hand made contact with her breast. He cupped the flesh gently and massed her causing her to wriggle beneath him in ecstasy. Kate removed her hands from around his neck and gripped her shirt, breaking their kiss long enough to rip the flimsy top off. Jack stared at her naked beauty and felt his throat tighten.

"Kate we need to stop." He groaned. Kate rubbed her eyes, she knew she could keep going and that eventually she could seduce Jack but she didn't want that because she knew he had doubts. She wanted their first time to be perfect with no doubts. That didn't mean she was happy to let him go so soon.

"I know" she said, "But god Jack it feels so good to be pressed against you." She whimpered. Jack took a breath and his eyes wandered over her exposed chest.

"Fuck it" he groaned. "I just want a taste." He lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He sucked the sensitive flesh and his already hard member hardened more when he heard her exclamation of lust and pleasure. Jack pulled away from her breast and he kissed his way up her chest to her neck, her chin, he took her mouth hungrily and then pulled away to kiss her forehead.

As quickly as his assault had started it was over. Jack rolled from the bed and rubbed his eyes trying to control his body. Kate collapsed against the pillows as she tried to regain composure from her throbbing body. She gripped her tank and pulled it over her head pulling it down to cover herself.

"I'm sorry" Jack said his voice shaky. "You just had a nightmare and were vulnerable. I shouldn't have…"

"Jack shut up." Kate said and Jack looked at her stunned. "I want you and this just proved you want me too. I'm willing to give you the space you need because when you do take me to bed I want it to be perfect with no doubts or regrets." Kate said matter of fact. "This just proved how good it is going to be when we do make love." She said with a small smile.

Jack looked away almost shyly. He cleared his throat.

"Good night, Kate" he said as he left the room to go and take a very cold shower.

Kate watched his exit and then fell back against her pillows her arms behind her head and she grinned. She was getting closer and closer to winning Jack over and away from Juliet. Tonight proved that she was doing the right thing by staying in the fight for him.

Ok guys please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
